Nueva vida
by erendir
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Zeref algunos magos han sido afectados por su magia, hasta el punto de estar a punto de morir. Lucy, con la ayuda del Rey Celestial, usa un hechizo prohibido para poder salvarlos, enviándolos junto a ella a otro mundo donde pueden vivir. Natsuxharem, Isseixharem
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

**DESPEDIDAS**

(Earthland)

Nos encontramos en algún punto de Earthland. Se podía ver a muchos magos que se encontraban totalmente agotados y muy heridos. Estaban en esas condiciones debido a su enfrentamiento con Zeref y sus demonios. El poderoso mago oscuro había sido derrotado gracias a la unión de fuerza de los magos liderados por el dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel. Desgraciadamente la magia de Zeref había afectado gravemente a alguno de ellos. Erza, Jerral, Gray, Juvia, Lissana, Cana y Natsu habían sido alcanzados por la magia oscura de Zeref. Para desgracia de los demás magos, la magia curativa no funcionaba con ellos. Estaban condenados a morir. El día antes los cinco reyes dragones, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia y Skiadrum lucharon contra Acnologia, pero aun siendo cinco y luchando juntos no fueron capaces de matarlo, solo consiguieron que este huyera casi muerto. Los dragones, un poco recuperados después de su batalla con Acnologia, fueron hasta el campo de batalla para ayudar a sus hijos, pero se encontraron con los cuerpos de los magos casi muertos, quejándose de un gran dolor, y junto a ellos se encontraba Lucy y Yukino. Ambas poseedoras de las llaves buscaban algún remedio para evitar la muerte de sus compañeros. Como ya había pasado antes, el Rey Celestial apareció ante los magos.

-Rey Celestial. – susurraron Lucy y Yukino.

-Hola amiga mía. Y también hola a ti Yukino. – Luego miro a los dragones – Es un gusto verlos Reyes Dragones.

-Rey Celestial. – dijeron los cinco.

Igneel se acercó hasta su hijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Después de tanto tiempo y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo.

-He venido aquí por un motivo. – Hablo el Rey Celestial ganándose la atención de magos y dragones – Hay un modo de que sobrevivan… pero me temo que el costo será alto.

-¡Haremos lo que sea! – grito la rubia mientras lloraba y sostenía la cabeza del pelirrosa.

-El modo es usar un poderoso hechizo, pero es tan poderoso que provocara que el que lo use olvide sus recuerdos por completo, tanto el mago como los que le conocen. Y solo puede ser usado por un mago celestial. Desgraciadamente solo Lucy puede hacerlo ya que Yukino no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlo o ayudarla.

Esas palabras dejaron a todos atónitos. Lucy era la única que podía hacer ese hechizo, pero a costo de sus recuerdos.

-Lo hare. – dijo con firmeza la rubia.

-P-pero Lucy-sama.

-Tranquila Yukino. Estoy completamente decidida.

.Gildarts lloraba mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Cana. Elfman, mientras cargaba a Lissana, y Mira lloraban desconsolados porque estaban a punto de perder a su hermana por segunda vez. Lyon y Gajeel cogían los cuerpos de Gray y Juvia. Lyon lloraba por la pérdida de su hermano y de Juvia. Gajeel, a pesar de que no lloraba, se le podía ver que se aguantaba las lágrimas. Meredy, Miliana y Kagura lloraban desconsoladas y cogían los cuerpos de Jerral y Erza. Los cuerpos de los magos fueron puestos alrededor de la maga rubia. Ya que se necesitaban todas las llaves doradas Yukino le dio las suyas después de despedirse de Libra y Piscis.

-Si es tu elección estará bien. – Volvió a hablar el Rey Celestial – Este hechizo hará que vuestros amigos y tu desaparezcáis de este mundo. Aquí ya no pueden vivir debido a la magia de Zeref, y tú como la que invoca el hechizo tampoco. – La cosa se iba complicando – No sé el lugar ni momento al que os enviara o si lo hará con todos juntos ya que nunca se ha usado este hechizo.

-¡¿Y cómo sabes que sobrevivirán?! – pregunto enojada, triste y furiosa Mira.

-No lo sé. Lo único que podéis hacer es confiar en Lucy.

Gildarts puso su mano en la cabeza de su hija y parte de su aura paso a su hija. Luego beso su cabeza. Acto seguido, los cinco Reyes Dragones se acercaron al cuerpo de Natsu. Grandine puso su garra encima de su cuerpo. Un aura verde paso al cuerpo del caza dragones. Hecho esto se apartó. Luego fue el turno de Metalicana. Este hizo lo mismo que Grandine, solo que esta vez fue un aura grisácea la que paso. El siguiente fue Weisslogia, cuya aura fue blanca. Después Skiadrum, cuya aura era negra. Por último fue el turno de Igneel. El dragón tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Este fue distinto de los demás dragones. En vez de poner su garra se agacho hasta que su boca toco su cuerpo. En ese momento un aura roja paso al cuerpo de este.

-Espero volver a verte algún día hijo. – susurro el dragón.

Por petición del Rey Celestial tanto magos como dragones se alejaron del círculo formado por los cuerpos de sus nakamas. El Rey Celestial le dijo las palabras del hechizo y Lucy empezó a recitarlos. Las llaves doradas empezaron a girar en torno a la maga. Una luz dorada empezó a emerger de su cuerpo y esta se hizo cada vez más luminosa. Los magos de FT levantaron sus brazos e hicieron el signo de Fairy Tail, cosa que fue imitada por el resto de magos del lugar. La luz llego a ser tan fuerte que tanto magos como dragones tuvieron que taparse los ojos para que no se quedaran ciegos. Cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos observaron que en el lugar donde antes estaban sus nakamas ahora no había nada. Todos empezaron a llorar. Algunos lo hacían fuerte y otros solo en silencio.

-Hijos míos y demás magos. – Empezó a hablar Makarov – No estéis tristes. Es cierto que quizás no volvamos a ver a nuestros nakamas, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos tristes. Ellos están vivos. Tal vez no aquí, pero si en donde quieran que estén. Que el tiempo y el espacio no sea impedimento para que nuestros lazos perduren. Ellos son de los magos más fuertes que hay. ¡Debemos estar orgullosos de ellos!

Aun con esas palabras Makarov era uno de los que más lloraba, pero esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Como había dicho, a pesar de no estar ya en su mundo, eso no quiere decir que no estén vivos en otro. Durante los siguientes días los magos de todos los gremios celebraron el haber vencido a Zeref y honraron a los héroes que ya no estaban en su mundo, pero si en otro.

(1514, en algún lugar de Europa)

El paisaje era hermoso. Era una gran llanura verde, llena de bosques y hierba. El sol calentaba lo justo para no asarte y el viento era suave. En el suelo se podían ver los cuerpos de ciertas personas. Ellos eran una pelirroja, un peli azul, una peli azul, un peli azul oscuro, una castaña y una albina. Se trataban de los magos de Earthland. Se podía observar que sus cuerpos no tenían la maldición de la magia de Zeref. El Rey Celestial había tenido razón. El hacer ese hechizo los había salvado de la muerte. El problema es que no sabían que les depararía este nuevo mundo. El peli azul abrió los ojos y observo el cielo azul. Giro su cabeza y vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

-Estamos vivos. – susurro feliz.

-Eso parece. – contesto la pelirroja a su lado.

Cuando todos hubieron despertado hablaron de las palabras del Rey Celestial.

-Así que un nuevo mundo. Esto es extraño. ¿Y quien nos trajo aquí? – hablo Gray.

-Juvia no lo sabe, pero está feliz de que estemos vivos.

-¿Pero dónde está Natsu? – pregunto cana.

Los magos los buscaron con la mirada pero no los hallaron.

-Creo que lo mejor será saber cómo es este mundo y luego podremos buscarlo. – dijo Lissana.

Todos concordaron con las palabras de la albina. Con el paso de los años supieron bastantes cosas de ese mundo, por ejemplo: creían que la magia era obra del diablo, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado de no usarla delante de la gente de ese mundo. El castigo por usar la magia, o brujería, era la hoguera. A pesar de ser magos poderosos no podrían huir siempre, por no decir que tendrían a muchos reinos detrás suyo. Otra cosa que aprendieron es que estaban más retrasados que en Fiore. Desgraciadamente los magos nunca pudieron hallar rastro de Natsu, pero aun así no perdieron la esperanza. Eran magos de Fairy Tail y como tal no se rendirán.

(2004)

Se podía ver a un pequeño niño pelirrosa, con una bufanda inconsciente en una pequeña llanura. Junto a él se podía apreciar la enorme figura de un dragón. Este veía curioso al niño, pues acababa de aparecer en sus territorios y podía notar un poder enorme dentro de él. A pesar de parecer una criatura muy fiera cogió al niño con cuidado y se fue volando hasta un lugar en el que nadie osara molestarlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno. Esto es una idea que me ha entrado. Es solo el prólogo, los demás serán más largos. Como podéis ver han pasado casi 500 años entre cuando se despiertan los magos y aparece el pelirrosa. Las preguntas se responderán por si solas más adelante. Ahora me gustaría pediros que me digáis, si lo sabéis en que mes de la serie empieza HG DxD (creo primavera, porque en la tercera temporada será verano) y que me digáis CINCO nombres femeninos, y si es posible que no sean solo orientales. Nos vemos en el próximo.<p> 


	2. Encuentro

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

kurosaki light: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Creo que tienes razón con el nombre. Los nombres, alguno me gusta. Es que no quiero poner siempre orientales.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>El nuevo aspecto de Natsu será el de la imagen. Hice un par de cambios en el prólogo. Seguro que esta ya arreglado. A Natsu lo llamare dragón.<strong>

**Mirad la nota al final del capítulo, para aclarar dudas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

**ENCUENTRO**

(2004)

Una llanura. Una hermosa llanura verde. Ese era el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño pelirrosa. Estaba acostado, durmiendo y respirando tranquilamente. Lo raro es que ese pequeño estuviera durmiendo tan cómodamente cuando a unos cuantos metros suyos había un enorme dragón observándolo. Desde que lo había encontrado, hace un día, el dragón no había parado de observarlo, estudiarlo. Podía notar que ese pequeño tenía un poder enorme. No dudaba que llegara a estar a su altura, e incluso podría decir que lo superaría. También podía notar que no era un dragón del todo. Durante el día que lo estuvo cuidando, varios dragones se acercaron al ver al dragón alfa estar tumbado mientras miraba al pelirrosa.

(Flashback)

-¿Quién es este cachorro? – pregunto un dragón.

-No lo sé. Apareció de la nada. – respondió el dragón alfa.

-Es muy poderoso para ser un cachorro. – hablo otro dragón.

-Cierto es. Pero si os habéis dado cuenta, no es un dragón completo. – dijo otro.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. – Volvió a hablar el dragón alfa – Diría que es un 90% dragón y 10% mago.

-Con que mago, ¿eh?

-Exacto. Podéis notarlo. Tiene un poder mágico increíble.

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Esperare a que despierte y tendremos una charla.

Los dragones siguieron estudiando al pelirrosa mientras este roncaba.

(Fin flashback)

En la mente del pelirrosa, se podía ver a este y cinco dragones delante suyo.

-Natsu. – lo llamo Igneel.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Parece que no te acuerdas. – Soltó un suspiro – Veras, lo que paso fue….

Durante un rato Igneel le conto sobre la pelea contra Zeref y como un mago había conseguido que no murieran, con la consecuencia de ir a otro mundo.

-¡¿En serio?! – grito Natsu.

-En serio.

-¿Y ahora?

-Busca a tus compañeras hadas. – Le dijo Grandine – Y aprovecha el poder que te hemos dado.

-¿Poder?

-Exacto mocoso. Gracias a mí, tendrás la piel o escamas tan duras como las de un dragón. Será más dura que el acero o el diamante. – hablo Metalicana.

-Gajeel.

-De mi has obtenido el poder de curarte de forma casi instantánea y ser capaz de curar a otros. – hablo Grandine.

-Como Wendy. – susurro Natsu.

-De mi has obtenido el poder de las sombras. Con ella podras ocultarte de cualquiera y atacar desde cualquier punto. - hablo Skiadrum.

-Rogue.

-De mi has obtenido el poder de la luz. Los ataques de luz no te harán daño y podras acabar con las criaturas oscuras.

-Sting.

-Y de mí el fuego. – Hablo Igneel – Mi fuego es el tuyo. Ahora tienes las llamas más poderosas que existen, las del Rey Dragón del Fuego.

-¡Genial! – grito alegre Natsu mientras saltaba.

-Busca a tus amigos hijo.

-Y aprovecha nuestros regalos, mocoso.

-Y ten cuidado. Presiento que tendrás enemigos muy poderosos. – termino de decir Grandine.

-Pero, ¿y mi bufanda? – pregunto triste el pelirrosa.

-No te es necesaria para acordarte de nosotros. Ahora tienes parte de nuestro poder. – sonrió Igneel.

Los cinco dragones empezaron a disiparse mientras Natsu lloraba y les decía un "gracias".

Fuera de la mente de Natsu, el enorme dragón podía ver como de los ojos del pequeño caían lágrimas. Esto lo extraño. Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo… más concretamente un cielo falso. Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Observo todo a su alrededor hasta que acabo viendo al dragón.

-Hola. – saludo con una sonrisa.

El dragón lo miro extrañado mientras alzaba una ceja. Esperaba cualquier reacción, pero no que lo saludara así.

-Hola. – saludo el dragón.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Tannin.

Natsu dio varias vueltas alrededor del dragón mientras lo estudiaba.

-¿Qué eres cachorro?

-Soy un dragonslayer.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Tannin.

-¿Un qué? – pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Un dragonslayer. – le contesto con su típica sonrisa.

-Un caza dragones. – Susurro Tannin – ¿Y a cuantos has matado?

-A ninguno. – seguía sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que eres un dragonslayer?

-Por mi magia. Mi padre me la enseño. Sirve para cazar dragones.

-Podrías enseñármela.

Natsu asintió y encendió su puño. A pesar de que no mostro mucho poder, si pudo sentir la misma sensación que cuando había una espada caza dragones. Suponía que a pesar de tener un poder tan grande, era muy pequeño para mostrarlo.

-Interesante. Nunca escuche de una magia así.

Natsu seguía sonriendo. Estuvieron un rato más hablando. A veces Tannin le hacía preguntas que provocaban que Natsu se entristeciera. Por el momento, Tannin decidió que no pasaba nada si no las contestaba.

-Lo he decidido. – dijo Tannin, ganándose la atención de Natsu – Te quedaras conmigo.

-¿En serio? – pregunto entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto. Eres un dragón, y un cachorro. Debo cuidar de ti hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte de las criaturas que viven fuera de mis territorios.

-¡Bien! pero…

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-Me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie, que no sea dragón, sobre mí.

-De acuerdo. Nadie que no sea de los míos sabrá sobre tu existencia. Serás tú el que se muestre al mundo.

Después de estas palabras, Natsu se subió a la espalda de Tannin y este alzo el vuelo. Hacía tiempo que no volaba encima de un dragón. Después de un par de minutos, llegaron a una zona donde Natsu pudo observar que había muchísimos dragones de todos los tamaños y colores. Después de que Tannin aterrizara, Natsu se bajó y se puso delante suyo. Los demás dragones lo rodearon.

-Escuchadme bien. – Hablo Tannin – Este es Natsu y a partir de ahora forma parte de nuestra familia.

Los demás dragones rugieron con fuerza, aceptando las palabras de Tannin. Los dragones más pequeños se acercaron a Natsu. Este los miraba con ojos brillantes. Hasta ahora solo había visto dragones adultos. No tardo mucho para que Natsu y los cachorros de dragón se llevaran bien. De un momento a otro ya se encontraban jugando y corriendo por todo el lugar. A pesar de tener siete años, para un dragón Natsu era un cachorro recién salido del huevo. Cuando los dragones pequeños y Natsu se fueron, los adultos se reunieron alrededor de Tannin. Este les explico la situación de Natsu. Los demás dragones se asombraron al saber que ese cachorro tenía magia para matar dragones. La verdad es que era irónico. Un dragón caza dragones. Al final decidieron que irían preguntando a Natsu con el tiempo sobre aquellas preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas. También decidieron que lo entrenarían. Era un dragón y tenía que luchar como tal.

Durante los siguientes diez años, Natsu creció junto a su nueva familia. Estos le cuidaron, le enseñaron sobre ese mundo y le entrenaron. Con el paso de los años, Natsu también fue respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacían. Los dragones se quedaron asombrados cuando supieron que Natsu no pertenecía a ninguno de los mundos conocidos por ellos. Era de uno distinto. Aun después de saber eso, estos no lo dejaron de lado. También les conto sobre sus nakamas de ese mundo y que tarde o temprano empezaría a buscarlos. Tannin le explico que el lugar donde se encontraban era su territorio en el Inframundo. A pesar de las apariencias, Natsu no era tan tonto como parecía. Si bien le costo entender todo lo que le explicaron, pero acabo aprendiendo.

(2014)

Diez años habían pasado desde que Natsu había aparecido ante el ex Rey Dragón Tannin. Diez años en los que aprendió sobre el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Diez años que estuvo viviendo junto a dragones, aprendiendo de ellos, luchando y entrenando con ellos y creciendo con ellos. A la edad de diecisiete años, en apariencia, Natsu volvía a tener el aspecto que tenía en Earthland. Ya no llevaba su preciada bufanda, pero eso no impidió que siempre se acordara de su padre y sus compañeros. Ahora no vestía como antes. Llevaba unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones oscuros, un cinturón marrón oscuro, una camisa negra ajustada y una chaqueta roja con formas de llamas amarrillas en los brazos (mirad la imagen que es más fácil XD). En su cuello ya no llevaba la bufanda, sino un colgante.

-Así que ya te iras. – le dijo Tannin.

-Así es. Ya es hora de que busque a mis amigos. Además, - giro su vista con una sonrisa desafiante a Tannin – ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¡Jajaja! – Empezó a reírse Tannin - ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Has sido entrenado por mí!

-Ya ya. No te lo creas tanto. – dijo mientras movía la mano.

-¡¿Quieres pelea mocoso?!

-¡Cuando quieras viejo!

Ambos se miraron fieramente para después reírse como locos.

-Y pensar que hasta hace pocos años no podías comente mi fuego. – dijo Tannin mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Sin duda ha pasado rápido. Creo que soy el único que puede comerlo.

-Sin duda cachorro. Tu fuego es muy poderoso. Incluso diría que es el segundo por detrás del mio. Y además puedes comértelo. No me equivoque cuando pensé que serias muy poderoso en el futuro. – vio como Natsu sonreía mucho – Pero aun te falta para iguala mi fuego. – le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya verás que dentro de poco superare tu fuego!

-Espero ver eso mocoso. – sonio.

Natsu imito el gesto para luego mover su brazo derecho. Lo movió de forma horizontal y ante el apareció una grieta. Al otro lado se podía ver una cuidad.

-Nos vemos Tannin. – dijo Natsu mientras atravesaba la grieta y esta se cerraba.

-Nos vemos Natsu. Ten cuidado. "Parece que las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes.

(Mundo humano)

La ciudad de Kuoh era japonesa. Era raro ver casas de estilo occidental, pero en este casi la hay. Se trataba de una casa de dos plantas. La casa era bastante grande. Tenía un jardín delantero y otro trasero. Ambos jardines se unían por los lados de la casa. En aquella casa había cinco chicas. Cada chica estaba dormida en su propio cuarto, y ello se debía a que era bastante temprano, aunque no tardarían mucho en despertar. El despertador de cada chica sonó al mismo tiempo. Las cinco se levantaron con desgana, pero tenían que ir a clase. Después de ducharse y vestirse las cinco fueron al salón-cocina para prepararse el desayuno. La primera en llegar se llamaba Eri Fernández y tenía diecinueve años, por lo que iba a la Universidad. Era una copia de Erza, salvo que tenía los ojos verdes. La segunda en entrar fue una rubia, con el cabello hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y lo llevaba suelto de ojos verdes, y también tenía unas medidas casi perfectas. Su nombre era Lucia Star (no se me ocurrió otra cosa) y tenía dieciocho años, por lo que también iba a la Universidad. La tercera se llamaba Silvia Fullbuster, era una copia de Juvia, pero más morena y que tenía el pelo negro y dieciséis años. La cuarta era una copia de Cana. Su nombre era Cornelia Clive y tenía diecisiete años. La ultima en entrar era una albina de ojos azules y con un gran cuerpo. Su nombre era Angeline Strauss y era clavada a Lissana. Si en algo coincidían todas es que tenían un cuerpo que haría babear a los hombres.

-Buenos días chicas. – saludo Eri.

-Buenos días. – saludaron las demás.

-Ya ha pasado una semana y ya me estoy aburriendo de ir al instituto. – se quejaba Cornelia.

-No exageres. Además, a ti solo te queda un año allí. – hablo Silvia.

-Pues a mí me gusta estudiar. – dijo Lucia.

-Porque tu estas estudiando lo que te gusta. – le recrimino Angeline.

-Ya podréis elegir hacer lo que os guste cuando terminéis el instituto. Ahora preparaos para ir. – ordeno firme Eri.

Silvia, Angeline y Cornelia iban a la Academia de Kuoh, por lo que llevaban el uniforme de la Academia. Cornelia tenía la falda mucho más larga y se dejaba varios botones sin abrochar, formando un buen escote. Esto le había provocado problemas con el Consejo Estudiantil, pero como que le importaba una mierda. Lucia estaba estudiando la carrera de literatura mientras que Eri estudiaba ciencias deportivas (creo que es así, y si no me lo decís y lo corrijo si no sabéis cual digo), por lo que llevaban el uniforme de la universidad. Constaba de unos zapatos de tacón negros, una falda de tubo negra, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra (tengo poca imaginación para la ropa). Después de tomarse el desayuno, las chicas se separaron para ir a su destino. Eri y Lucia cogieron el coche de la pelirroja mientras que las demás fueron andando hasta el instituto ya que no les pillaba lejos. Mientras el trio caminaba tranquilamente al instituto empezaron a hablar del porque estaban ahí.

-Ya han pasado tres años desde que estamos aquí y no ha pasado nada. – se quejó Silvia.

-Oye mis cartas nunca se equivocan. – se quejó Cornelia.

-No hemos dicho lo contrario. Solo que no ha pasado nada. – hablo Angeline.

-Tsk. Mis cartas solo me dijeron que teníamos que venir aquí, pero no cuanto tardaría en venir.

-Quien diría que después de quinientos años por fin lo encontraríamos. – dijo Silvia.

-¿Alguna os acordáis de cómo era? – pregunto Angeline.

-Si mal no recuerdo, y según nuestros antepasados… - volvió a hablar Cornelia – Era pelirrosa, ojos jade, tenía la marca en el hombro derecho y era el dragonslayer de fuego, aunque también podía utilizar el rayo como complemento.

-Silvia se preguntara si será guapo. – pensó en voz alta.

Siguió andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni Angeline ni Cornelia la estaban siguiendo.

-¿Are? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto confusa.

-H-hablaste en tercera persona otra vez. – dijo la peliblanca.

-¡Y eso que! – Le grito la castaña a la albina para luego señalar a la pelinegra - ¡Se ha preguntado si un chico es guapo! ¡Yo soy la única que se interesaba por los chicos! – grito histérica.

-¡Oye! ¡Nosotras también nos interesamos en los chicos! – Le grito la pelinegra – Solo que no hemos encontrado a uno que merezca la pena. – dijo sin gritar.

-Yaaa.

-¡Y deja de beber! – le grito mientras apuntaba a la botella de cerveza que la castaña se estaba bebiendo.

-¡Nooo! – grito esta mientras esquivaba a la pelinegra.

Después de la pequeña disputa sobre si las chicas eran asexuales o no e intentar quitarle sin existo la botella a Cornelia, volvieron a moverse. Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin llegaron al instituto. Como se había hecho costumbre, las chicas las miraban con celos y admiración, mientras que los chicos con lujuria. En el instituto Cornelia era la tercera más popular, después de las dos Onees-sama. Después de la castaña la seguían Silvia y angeline. Al trio no le importaba su puesto en popularidad, aunque tenía sus ventajas. Cornelia iba a tercero, mientras que Angeline y Silvia iban a segundo. A pesar de ser unas magas poderosas sus padres les habían enseñado a ocultarla para que no les atacaran. Las tres magas sabían que había demonios en esa escuela, e incluso sabían quiénes eran. Era la ventaja con la que contaban en caso de que ocurriera algo. Lo que también habían notado esos últimos días era que uno de los tres mayores pervertidos del instituto poseía un Sacred Gear. El poseedor se llamaba Issei Hyodo. No sabían de qué tipo era su Sacred Gear, pero notaron que este se había convertido en demonio. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Rias Gremory, una de las Onees-sama del instituto, había reencarnado al chico. Las clases pasaron lentas. La castaña bebía de forma disimulada mientras que las otras dos prestaban atención a la clase. De ahí que Cornelia fuera la que tuviera las notas más bajas de las tres. Después de un día aburrido en el instituto volvieron a casa, donde Eri y Lucia las esperaban con la comida ya preparada.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunto Lucia al ver a las tres con cara seria.

-¿Os acordáis del chico que os dijimos que poseía un Sacred Gear? – pregunto Angeline. Eri y Lucia asintieron – Pues resulta que ha sido reencarnado en demonio.

-Pero eso no explica por qué estar tan serias. – hablo Eri.

-Estamos así porque no sabemos que han hecho para reencarnarlo. Y eso me cabrea. – dijo Cornelia.

-Quién sabe. A lo mejor él quiso. – dijo la rubia.

Las tres chicas relajaron su mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Desde su infancia les habían enseñado a no fiarse de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Desde que los primeros Fairys llegaron a ese Universo sus descendientes habían sido seguidos, capturados, asesinados y demás. Los padres de las chicas, salvo Lucia, las habían salvado de unos caídos. Las cuatro siempre estuvieron juntas, moviéndose por todo el globo terráqueo. En el año 2004 habían encontrado a Lucia en un orfanato. Por ciertas circunstancias la rubia acabo uniéndose a las cuatro. Hace tres años atrás las chicas Vivian en Valencia, pero Cornelia leyó en sus cartas que lo que habían estado buscando desde hace quinientos años aparecería en Japón. Cornelia le explico a sus hermanas, que era como se decían a pesar de no compartir sangre, lo que las cartas le mostraron. Nunca antes le habían fallado y esperaba que esa no fuera la excepción. Las cinco se fueron de Valencia y viajaron hasta Kuoh. Allí estuvieron esperando hasta que apareciera lo que buscaban, y a pesar de pasar tres años aún seguían así.

Mientras las chicas comían Cornelia noto que sus cartas estaban raras. Las puso encima de la mesa, ante la mirada expectante de las demás, y las reviso. Después de un par de minutos la castaña se levantó con fuerza de la silla, provocando que esta se cayera.

-¡Por fin! – grito alegre.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Eri.

-¡Llega hoy!

-¿Quién llega hoy? – pregunto Angeline.

-¡A quien los Fairys han estado buscando por quinientos años!

-¡¿En serio?! – gritaron alegre.

Si eso era verdad por fin sus antepasados podrían descansar en paz. Los magos de Fairy Tail volverían a reunirse.

-¡¿Y cuándo aparecerá?! – pregunto / grito Silvia.

-Según mis cartas hoy. – dijo con alegría.

-¡Escuchadme! – hablo con firmeza Eri… igualita a Erza - ¡A partir de esta tarde nos dispersaremos por la ciudad hasta encontrarlo!

-¡Hai! – gritaron alegres.

-¿Os acordáis todas de cómo era? – pregunto Lucia.

-Hai.

-Bien. Ahora terminemos de comer, cambiaos y nos dividiremos para buscarlo.

Con gran alegría las chicas comieron y se cambiaron. Ya era por la tarde cuando las chicas estaban en el jardín delantero de la casa.

-Bien, ahora las ordenes. – Hablo Eri – Lucia, tú al norte. Silvia, tú al sur. Cornelia, tú al este. Angeline, tú al oeste. Yo estaré por el centro. ¿Alguna pregunta? – las chicas negaron – Bien. Si alguna lo encuentra mandad un whatsapp, ¿ok? – Las chicas volvieron a asentir - ¡Bien, en marcha!

-¡Si!

Con este grito las chicas salieron de su casa y se fue cada una a su zona.

(En algún lugar de Kuoh)

Natsu había atravesado la brecha para ir desde los dominios de Tannin hasta la ciudad de Kuoh. No sabía porque pero había algo que le decía que fuera a esa ciudad. Era de noche, como había visto antes de atravesar la grieta. No sabía que buscar ni dónde buscar, por lo que empezó a andar guiándose por sus instintos. E lugar donde había aparecido era una estación de trenes, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí como si le persiguiera el diablo… válgame la redundancia. Después de estar caminando por una hora llego a un parque. Iba tan tranquilo hasta que noto dos olores. Se fijó que el cielo había cambiado. También noto dos auras. Una era demoniaca y muy débil, además de que por lo que notaba poseía un Sacred Gear. La otra era la de un caído de bajo nivel. Camino hacia los olores ya que le era extraña la situación. Llego hasta el centro del parque. Ahí vio a un chico castaño, que estaba temblando y podía oler su miedo. Ese chico era el demonio. En el aire vio a un hombre de mediana edad con dos alas negras. Estaba claro que ese era el caído. El ángel caído creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo al castaño. Este no se movía ya que estaba en shock. En un rápido movimiento Natsu se puso delante y cogió la lanza, parándola.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito el caído.

El demonio castaño se cayó al suelo aun temblando. Natsu le dedico una mirada. El castaño pudo ver los ojos jade rasgados del pelirrosa. Era como los de un reptil. Después de ver que el castaño estaba bien fijo su vista en el caído.

-¿Por qué lo ibas a matar? – pregunto confuso el dragón (Natsu).

-Eso a ti no te importa. – Luego lo miro de forma amenazante – Ahora apártate o te matare a ti también.

-¿En serio? – Lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante – Eso me gustaría verlo.

El caído se enfureció, creo dos lanzas más y se las lanzo a Natsu. Este no se movió. Cubrió sus dos manos de fuego y golpeo las lanzas, destruyéndolas.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto aburrido – Que decepción. – dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-¡Maldita basura!

El caído invoco más de su poder y creo otra lanza más grande. Natsu, ya aburrido, se lanzó contra él. Con un gran impulso en sus piernas le dio un puñetazo al caído en la mejilla derecha. A pesar de no estar recubierta de fuego, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como mandar al caído a estrellarse contra unos árboles.

-Lo que decía. Un aburrimiento. – volvió a decir Natsu mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca. Luego miro al castaño - ¿Estas bien?

El castaño estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Acababa de ver como ese chico, que parecía un año mayor que él, había dado un salto de varios metros y de un solo puñetazo había mandado a ese tío a estrellarse.

-S-sí. – susurro temblando.

-No te voy a hacer nada.

Entonces escucho como alguien se acercaba. El caído se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca y la mejilla la tenía muy inflamada.

-Maldito mocoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado? – le pregunto burlón el dragón.

-¡Cabronazo!

Ante el grito el ángel caído saco todo su poder. Creo dos lanzas de luz del doble de tamaño que las anteriores. Si bien eso al castaño lo acojono aún más… tanto como para hacerse caquita, si bien Natsu lo miro con cara aburrida.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo esas ridículas lanzas?

-¡Cállate!

El caído corrió hacia es pelirrosa y le ataco con ambas lanzas. Natsu solo las esquivaba sin ningún problema. Cuando se cansó de estar esquivando decidió acabar esa absurda pelea. Recubrió su mano con fuego y golpeo al caído en el estómago. El caído volvió a salir volando, pero Natsu fue más rápido. Se colocó detrás de él y lo golpeo con una patada ascendente rodeada de fuego. Mientras "volaba" hacia arriba, el pelirrosa volvió a interceptarlo, dándole una patada descendente. El resultado de tremendo golpe supuso que el caído se estrellara con tal fuerza en el suelo que creo un cráter de varios metros. Cuando "aterrizo" camino hasta el cráter. Allí pudo ver que el ángel caído no movía ni un musculo, sangraba bastante y tenía quemaduras por sus golpes.

-Creo que me pase… y eso que me contuve. – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cuando miro al castaño vio que cerca suyo aparecía un círculo mágico. De él surgían cuatro personas. Una pelirroja, una morena, una peli platino y un rubio.

-Demonios. – susurro Natsu al reconocer su aura.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Rias al ver el enorme cráter, a Natsu cerca y al castaño temblando.

-Por lo que se ese – apuntando al castaño – iba a morir por una lanza de este – apuntando al caído – y luego yo lo golpee. – termino de decir aun señalando al caído.

La pelirroja miro al castaño, el cual solo asentía.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – le pregunto al dragón.

-Natsu.

-Bien Natsu, gracias por salvar a mi sirviente, pero me temo que tienes que venir con nosotros. – le dijo seria.

-¿Y si no?

-Me veré obligada a llevarte a la fuerza.

-Eso me gustaría verlo. – le dijo desafiante.

Antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento, una barrera de hielo apareció entre Natsu y los demonios.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – grito Rias al sentir como la sola presencia de ese hielo le daba la misma sensación que un arma sacra.

(Flashback)

Eri iba caminando tranquilamente mientras buscaba a su objetivo. Siguiendo su instinto se adentró en el parque. Allí escucho ruidos de batalla. Se acercó y escondió en un árbol para observar lo que sucedía. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando vio como un muchacho un poco más joven que ella le daba una paliza a un caído. Lo observo bien para luego sonreír con alegría. Ese chico era pelirrosa y usaba el fuego. Le envió un mensaje de whatsapp al grupo de sus hermanas, donde les decía la posición actual en la que se encontraba. No deberían tardar mucho. Al final vio como el chico lo vencía. Cuando estaba por salir vio que apareció un círculo mágico. Reconoció que se trataba de un círculo mágico demoniaco. Pudo ver como aparecían cuatro personas. Estuvo escuchando la conversación hasta que escucho que le chico se llamaba Natsu. Fue ahí cuando supo que era él. Por lo que escucho y vio, los demonios iban a atacar, pero vio una muralla de hielo que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Natsu.

(Fin flashback)

-Disculpa. – lo llamo - ¿Eres Natsu Dragneel? – este asintió - ¡Genial! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

-¿Por qué debería? – pregunto desconfiado.

Eri se remando la chaqueta hasta que apareció el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Natsu abrió a tope los ojos y sonrió. Luego la miro confuso.

-Tú no eres Erza.

-Te lo explicare después.

Lo cogió de la muñeca y se fueron del parque. Después de que Eri y Natsu se hubieran ido, el hielo desapareció.

-¿Qué era ese hielo Buchuo? – pregunto el rubio.

-No lo sé, pero se sentía como si fuera un arma sacra.

-Ara ara. Y encima ese chico se ha ido.

Observaron el parque buscando señales del pelirrosa, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Koneko?

-No hay nada Buchou.

-Bien. – luego miro al castaño – Ven conmigo.

Este solo asintió. Cuando se levantó los demonios desaparecieron en un círculo mágico. Mientras, Eri y Natsu habían llegado a la casa de esta. Cuando ambos llegaron, activaron un escudo mágico. Se sentaron en la mesa del salón-concina. Natsu pudo observar que había cinco chicas. Las cuatro eran copias exactas o casi exactas de sus antiguas nakamas.

-¿Te llamas Natsu Dragneel? – pregunto Eri

-Si.

-¿Mago de Fairy Tail? – volvió a preguntar.

-Si.

-Déjanos ver tu insignia.

Natsu se quitó la chaqueta, provocando un sonrojo en las chicas. Su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel.

-"Es muy guapo." – pensaron las cinco.

Después de quitársela, remando su manga derecha hasta que se pudo ver perfectamente la insignia.

-¡Si! ¡Lo encontramos! – gritaron alegres las chicas mientras saltaban y se abrazaban.

-¿A que os réferis? – pregunto extrañado Natsu.

-Cierto, cierto. No lo sabes. – hablo Silvia.

-Sera mejor que empecemos desde el principio. – Hablo Angeline – Veras. Esta historia se remonta a hace quinientos años. Nuestros antepasados, los primeros Fairys de este mundo. – Natsu estaba confuso – Nuestros antepasados son los que vinieron a este mundo cuando derrotaste a Zeref. Yo soy descendiente de Lissana Strauss. Mi nombre es Angeline Strauss.

-Yo soy Eri Fernández, descendiente de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández.

-Yo soy Silvia Fullbuster, descendiente de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

-Yo soy Cornelia Clive, descendiente de Cana Clive Alebrona.

-Yo soy Lucia Star.

-Entonces, están muertos. – susurro triste el pelirrosa.

-Lo sentimos. – dijo Angeline.

-No pasa nada. Seguid, por favor. – pidió Natsu.

-Veras, - siguió Silvia – durante quinientos años nuestros antepasados fueron perseguidos, asesinados, torturados y demás. – Esto alarmo a Natsu – El motivo era nuestra magia. Nunca se había visto nada como la nuestra. Algunos fueron capturados para hacer experimentos, pero por suerte nunca han conseguido quitárnosla o imitarla. Nuestros padres nos salvaron y nos enseñaron a ocultar nuestra aura para mantenernos a salvo.

Natsu estaba con los puños y mandíbulas bien apretados. Sus amigos y descendientes habían sufrido mucho en todo ese tiempo. A partir de ese momento decidió hacer pagar a aquellos que estuvieran vivos e hicieron daño a su familia. Luego se tranquilizó al ver la cara de miedo que tenían. Sin darse cuenta había liberado parte de su aura. Después miro a Lucia.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo... Etto… No tengo padres. Me crie en un orfanato de Italia. Según me dijeron, aparecí de repente. También soy maga, maga estelar. Cuando tenía ocho años las chicas me encontraron. A partir de ese momento me fui con ellas. Sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Maga estelar. ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curioso el dragón.

-Uso estas llaves. – saco un llavero con doce llaves doradas y varias plateadas – Con ellas invoco a los espíritus del zodiaco. Si quieres puedo mostrártelo. – Natsu asintió entusiasmado - ¡Bien! – Y cogió una - ¡Ábrete puerta del león! ¡Loki!

Una luz dorada apareció en el salón. Entonces Natsu pudo ver a alguien que no creería ver de nuevo.

-Buenas mi señora. Estas preciosa hoy. – Coqueteo Loki - ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-En realidad hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-¿Loki? – pregunto Natsu con los ojos como platos.

-¿Natsu? – pregunto incrédulo el espíritu al verlo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Las chicas tendrán el pelo como las de Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, salvo Lucia, que lo tiene como lo he descrito.

**Silvia Fullbuster**: 16, pelo negro ojos azules, 1ª magia: demonslayer de hielo 2ª magia: elemental de agua.

**Angeline Strauss**: 16, albina ojos azules, 1ª magia: take over 2ª magia: ¿?

**Cornelia Clive**: 17, castaña ojos castaños, 1ª magia: choque 2ª magia: cartas

**Lucia Star**: 18, rubia ojos verdes, cuerpo como el de Lucy, 1ª magia: estelar 2ª magia: ¿?

**Eri Fernández**: 19, pelirroja ojos verdes, 1ª magia: re-equipacion 2ª magia: cuerpo celestial


	3. Conociendo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Soul Of Demon: me alegro que te guste. Ahora soy yo el que tiene la duda sobre que sospechas tienes. Espero se vayan resolviendo con el tiempo. En cuanto a las parejas, Natsu tendrá las OC que he puesto. En cuanto a Issei, creo que mantendré las que tiene en la Novela Ligera, aunque ya veré.

Reptilian95: me alegra que te guste. En el harem, por ahora, solo están las cinco magas, las OC. A lo mejor en un futuro meteré otras, pero no por ahora (hay mucha novela XD). En cuanto a Issei, tendrá el harem de la NL, aunque puede haber cambios.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia Fullbuster<strong>: 16, pelo negro ojos azules, 1ª magia: demonslayer de hielo 2ª magia: elemental de agua.

**Angeline Strauss**: 16, albina ojos azules, 1ª magia: take over 2ª magia: ¿?

**Cornelia Clive**: 17, castaña ojos castaños, 1ª magia: choque 2ª magia: cartas

**Lucia Star**: 18, rubia ojos verdes, 1ª magia: estelar 2ª magia: ¿?

**Eri Fernández**: 19, pelirroja ojos verdes, 1ª magia: re-equipacion 2ª magia: cuerpo celestial

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

**CONOCIENDO**

Dragón y espíritu se miraban como si vieran un fantasma. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron… ¡muajajaja, broma, broma! Se acercaron hasta que hicieron lo más lógico para ellos, le dieron al contrario un puñetazo en la mejilla. Después de ver que si les dolía ambos se sonrieron para darse un abrazo.

-Pensaba que no te volvería a ver rosadito.

-Lo mismo digo leoncito.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? – pregunto mientras se separaban.

-Para mí diez años.

-Cierto. Ya sabes lo de Erza y demás, ¿verdad? – pregunto serio.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. – susurro mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Espero que me dejes a alguno. – sonrió el espíritu.

-No prometo nada.

Ambos se miraron para luego empezar a reírse. Las cinco chicas se miraban entre sí para entender exactamente que decían esos dos.

-Esto, chicos. ¿De qué habláis exactamente? – pregunto Angeline.

-¿No es obvio? – Pregunto irónico Loki – Estamos hablando de quien le partirá la cara a quien.

-¿?

-Loki, - lo llamo Natsu - ¿conoces a alguno? – volvió a ponerse serio.

-Llevo en este mundo diez años humanos. Solo conozco un nombre. Es Kokabiel, un Catedra de los caídos.

-¿Es fuerte?

-Es un Catedra, por lo que sí. Aunque no debes fiarte demasiado. Puede que tenga ese título, pero de entre los Catedra él es un mierdecilla.

-Me lo pido. – sonrió con sonrisa lobuna.

-Me parece bien. He de admitir que tu nivel es mucho mayor que el de hace diez años. ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto con curiosidad, ganándose la atención, aun mayor, de las chicas.

-En el Inframundo. – respondió como si nada.

Esta respuesta dejo en shock a todos. El Inframundo, donde van los malvados, el territorio de demonios y caídos.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo en el Inframundo? – pregunto Cornelia.

-Bueno, en realidad he estado en un territorio en particular. – empezó a explicar el dragón – En el Inframundo hay dragones. Uno de ellos se llama Tannin y me acogió entre los suyos. Solamente los dragones de ese territorio saben de mi existencia.

-¡Espera espera kiyo espera! – Grito Eri - ¡Me estás diciendo que has estado viviendo y entrenando con un Rey Dragón cuyo fuego es el más poderoso que existe!

-Sip. Y dentro de poco mi fuego alcanzara al suyo. – sonrió desafiante.

-Eso explicaría por qué eres tan poderoso. – Dijo Silvia – Perfectamente podrías enfrentarte a un enemigo de nivel alto.

-Y eso que tengo varias sorpresas. – volvió a hablar Natsu.

-Bueno. Creo que volveré al mundo celestial. – Le dijo a Lucia para luego mirar sonriente a Natsu – Les diré a todos que has vuelto. – y desapareció.

Durante un buen rato nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Kokabiel? – pregunto temerosa Lucia de la respuesta del dragón.

-Voy a matarlo, obviamente. – dijo como si nada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritaron todas.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto serio Natsu.

-¡Porque es un Catedra! ¡Uno de los líderes de los caídos! ¡Si lo mataras saldríamos a la luz y el esfuerzo de nuestros padres y antepasados no habrá valido de nada! – grito con lágrimas en los ojos Silvia.

-No tenéis que preocuparos por eso. – explico tranquilo – Digamos que tengo una solución para el problema de ser perseguidas.

Las chicas le miraron sin entender, pero este dijo que ya lo sabrían. Se dispusieron a cenar y después llevaron a Natsu hasta una habitación vacía. Tanto a los lados como en frente de su habitación estaban las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Bien, esta es tu habitación. – Hablo Eri – Las nuestras están al lado. Si se te ocurre entrar sin permiso… - decía con el tono que Erza usaba mientras hacía parecer una espada.

-"¡Joder! ¡Se nota que desciende de Erza!" – pensaba mientras temblaba de miedo - ¡Aye sir! – grito haciendo pose militar.

-Tranquila Eri. – la tranquilizo Lucia – Ven, te enseñaremos el resto de la casa.

Guiaron a Natsu a través de la casa. Lo primero fue enseñarle, ya que estaban, el segundo piso, en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones. Había seis, cinco para las chicas y una para Natsu. Las habitaciones eran bastante grandes, con camas muy amplias, y contaban con baño propio cada una. Además había una séptima habitación, la cual era una sala de estudio en el cual había varias estanterías con libros, una mesa redonda muy grande para poder estudiar a gusto. En el primer piso estaba la cocina-salón. Ambas estaban divididas por la encimera de la cocina. Tenían televisión e plasma grande, dos sofás, tres sillones, un mini bar, etc. También había habitación con una sauna donde podían estar todos sin estar apretados, y otras dos habitaciones vacías con trastos. En el sótano, y usando magia, había una sala con una piscina y debajo de esta una gigantesca sala de entrenamiento. También le enseñaron el jardín que rodeaba la casa. Después de enseñarla cada uno se fue a su habitación. En la habitación de Natsu, se encontraba en la ducha mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en la pared. Sus amigos habían muerto hace cientos de años, y él no había estado hay para ayudarlos. El saber lo que ellos y sus descendientes habían sufrido todo ese tiempo lo ponía de muy mala ostia. Él se encargaría de acabar con todos los que les hicieron sufrir, y el primero en sentir su furia de dragón será Kokabiel. Al no tener más ropa decidió dormir desnudo, total el frio no le afectaba nada.

Mientras, las chicas, pensaban en que pasaría a partir de ese momento. Si bien habían acordado que Natsu asistiría a la Academia de Kuoh. Los Gremory ya sabían de su existencia y los Sitri no tardarían en saberla también. Sabían que el dragón era muy poderoso, pero ellas tenían miedo de que fueran otra vez a por ellas como hicieron antes. A pesar de ese miedo sabían que estando juntas, y ahora con Natsu, no debían tener miedo. Se cuidaban unas a otras como hermanas. No dejarían que las separaran.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas ya se estaban preparando para ir al instituto o la universidad. Todo iba normal, salvo que no sabían qué hacer con Natsu.

-No puede estar aquí todo el día. Es menor, por lo que debe ir al instituto. Además, no sabemos que habrá aprendido con los dragones. – decía Eri firmemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿que pasara con los demonios? – pregunto preocupada Angeline.

-Está claro que no hay que preocuparse por su seguridad. – volvió a hablar Eri – Cuando vayáis hablas con la directora para ver si Natsu puede entrar.

-Hai. – dijeron Silvia, Angeline y Cornelia.

-Por cierto, ¿aún no se ha levantado? – pregunto Lucia.

-Voy a despertarlo.

Mientras Eri subía las escaleras las demás terminaban de prepararse. Cuando Eri estaba frente a la puerta del pelirrosa dio dos toques.

-Natsu, hora de levantarse. – al ver que no se escuchaba nada hizo lo que acostumbraba. Le dio una patada a la puerta, se acercó a la cama de Natsu y le quito las sabanas de encima - ¡Oye pedazo gandul! ¡Levan…! – se quedó mirando ya que estaba completamente desnudo. El dragón estaba estirado mientras dormía tranquilamente. Eri fue bajando desde la cara hasta llegar a la entrepierna. La joven ya estaba bastante roja y con un pequeño sangrado nasal, pero cuando llego a esa parte reacciono de esta manera - ¡KYAAAAA! – fue el lindo grito de la pelirroja.

Las chicas, cuando escucharon gritar a su hermana, subieron corriendo hasta la habitación de Natsu para encontrarse a este incorporado en la cama con los puños ardiendo y aun desnudo. A su lado Eri mantenía su vista fija en la entrepierna del dragón.

Cuando Natsu vio hacia su puerta se encontró con las chicas sonrojadas y con un sangrado nasal. Luego miro a su derecha para encontrarse con Eri en la misma situación. Después se revisó para ver que estaba desnudo.

-Os importa. – le dijo serio a las chicas.

Estas tardaron en reaccionar.

-¡Lo sentimos! – fue el grito al unísono de las cinco.

Salieron de la habitación y cerraron de golpe la puerta. Las cinco estaban apoyadas en la pared aun sonrojadas y sangrando.

-No se vosotras… pero yo me alegro de que viva con nosotras.

-¡Cornelia!

Después de recuperarse volvieron a bajar a la cocina-salón. A los cinco minutos bajo Natsu. Las chicas se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, salvo Cornelia.

-Etto… Natsu. – lo llamo Lucia.

-¿Si?

-A partir de mañana iras al instituto. – dijo aun sin mirarle.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que eh? – pregunto seria Eri, pero sin mirarle – No vas a estar aquí haciendo el vago. Iras al instituto y punto.

-Vaaale. Pero ¿y los demonios?

-No creo que tengas problemas en defenderte si llega el caso. – hablo Silvia.

-Que se le va a hacer.

Las chicas empezaron a salir de la casa. La última fue Cornelia, la cual se quedó en el marco de la puerta y luego miro a Natsu.

-Por cierto Natsu. – sonrió coqueta.

-Dime.

-No estas nada mal, pero que naaaaada mal. – sonrió aún más y luego le guiño el ojo.

Cuando salieron de la casa Natsu sonrió con arrogancia. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Durante el camino a la UNI / instituto cada grupo hablo sobre lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora… y sobre Natsu. En el grupo instituto Cornelia no dejaba de decir cosas que ponía muy rojas a sus dos acompañantes. Cuando llegaron al instituto fueron a sus clases. En el recreo hablaron con la directora y esta no puso pegas a la incorporación del pelirrosa. Además de hacer sus quehaceres del instituto las tres chicas vigilaron a los demonios. Nadie diría que estaban extraños, pero las tres chicas podían notar que estaban serios. Por lo que vieron el grupo Gremory no le había dicho nada al Sitri. La pelirroja estaba seria cuando creía que nadie la veía. Lo mismo ocurría con sus siervos. A las tres se les formo una sonrisa diabólica al preguntarse qué cara pondrían cuando vieran mañana a Natsu. Las clases pasaron de forma normal. Los pervertidos intentado mirar a las chicas desnudas, estas dándoles palizas por ello. Mientras, el grupo Gremory estaba reunido en la sala del Club del Ocultismo.

-¿Qué haremos Buchou? – pregunto Akeno.

-No lo sé. Sea quien sea no parecía que fuera nuestro enemigo.

-¿Creéis que sabía que éramos demonios? – pregunto Kiba.

-Creo que sí. No le sorprendió lo del ángel caído. – dijo Issei.

-Tienes razón. Parece ser que pudo vencerlo sin dificultades. Además, esta ese hielo. – dijo Akeno.

-Tienes razón. Emitía un aura que hubiera dicho que era sacra, ya que eso nos afecta mucho, pero parece que no es así.

-¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar Akeno.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Si alguno de vosotros se encuentra con ese chico o ve algo extraño debe avisar al instante, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai Buchou!

Mientras las chicas estaban en la UNI / instituto, Natsu se dedicó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Ciertamente era la primera vez que visitaba el mundo humano de ese Universo. Se quedaba maravillado con las cosas que veía. Tannin le había explicado un poco como funcionaba el mundo de los humanos. A pesar de ya no sufrir mareos no se fiaba de los transportes. Mientras caminaba llego al parque donde tuvo ese enfrentamiento con el caído. La diferencia es que la zona ya no estaba destruida. Era como si hay nada hubiera pasado. Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para la hora de comer. Sin ninguna prisa volvió a la casa. Durante todo el camino había notado que lo estaban siguiendo. Pudo sentir que su aura era débil, por lo que no le prestó atención, pero eso no indicaría que supiera donde vive junto a las chicas, decidió no tomar ese riesgo. Doblo una esquina y se escondió a esperar. Pudo oler y sentir que quien lo estaba vigilando se acercaba poco a poco. Cuando el sujeto doblo también la esquina fue abordado por Natsu. El dragón prendió su puño derecho en fuego y se lanzó contra su oponente. Este, con dificultad, consiguió esquivar el ataque.

-Vaya vaya. Si piensas pelear será mejor que nadie moleste. – sonrió el desconocido.

Natsu pudo ver que se trataba de otro hombre. Otro caído. Este parecía más viejo que el anterior, y más fuerte. Al igual que cuando se enfrentó al otro caído, el cielo estaba raro. El caído saco cuatro alas negras y ascendió al suelo.

-Me han dicho que acabaste con mi compañero, aunque a ese inútil no se le podría llamar así.

-¿Qué quieres cuervo? – pregunto serio Natsu.

-¡¿Cuervo?! ¡Más respeto insolente! – grito furioso.

-Respeto mis cojones. Ahora o me dices que cojones quieres o te largas.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Voy a hacer lo que me mandaron a hacer!

Cuando grito esas dos frases creo dos lanzas de luz y se lanzó contra Natsu. El dragón sabía que a pesar de tener cuatro alas seguía siendo de nivel bajo. Prendió sus puños en fuego y esquivo el ataque del caído. Las lanzas desaparecieron al no chocar con su objetivo. El caído no pudo esquivar la patada de Natsu, la cual le impacto en toda la cara. Salió volando, pero con sus alas pudo volver a tener equilibrio. Cuando se puso bien busco al dragón por todos lados.

-¡¿Te crees que un simple mago podrá matarme?!

-No soy un mago, - dijo la voz de Natsu a su espalda – soy un dragón.

Dicho eso creo una bola de fuego con ambas manos y se la lanzo al caído. Este intento esquivarla, pero no pudo. Las llamas eran tan calientes que no quedo rastro del caído.

-Mierda. Me volví a pasar. – Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca – Ahora no sabré para quien trabaja. Pufff.

Volvió a tomar el camino a su casa. Cuando llego vio que todas las chicas estaban sentadas en su sitio mientras comían.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto seria Eri.

-Dando una vuelta por la ciudad y volviendo cenizas a un caído. – dijo como si nada mientras se sentaba a comer.

Las chicas se atragantaron ante las palabras del pelirrosa.

-¡¿Un caído?! – preguntaron / gritaron al unísono.

-Sip. Este tenía cuatro alas, pero no tuve que esforzarme. – respondió mientras alzaba los hombros.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Cornelia.

-Prácticamente nada. Por lo que parece sabe que fui yo quien acabo con el otro y lo mandaron a por mí.

Las chicas se miraban serias y nerviosas. Alguien sabía lo que paso la otra vez. Tenían claro que no eran los demonios, ya que ángeles, caídos y demonios eran enemigos desde hace MUUUCHO.

-¿Solo te seguía uno? – pregunto Angeline.

-Así es. Nadie puede engañar a mis sentidos. – Hablaba mientras comía tranquilo – Llevaba todo el día siguiéndome. – luego levanto la vista para mirarlas – Pero tranquilas. No saben dónde vivo.

Las chicas se relajaron.

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Mañana. – Contesto Silvia – Iras a la clase de Cornelia.

-¡Yei! – grito alegre la castaña.

-"Suertuda." – pensaron las demás.

La cena transcurrió con alegría. Dejaron a un lado el tema del caído y se centraron en contarle a Natsu todo lo que sabían sobre sus antepasados y sus historias. A cambio, Natsu les conto todo lo que paso con Tannin y los dragones.

-Jajaja, tengo ganas de ver la cara de los demonios cuando te vean mañana. – decía Cornelia con una sonrisa malvada.

-No te lo tomes con tanta alegría. No sabemos cómo reaccionaran los demonios. – hablo Eri.

-Por no contar con que ahora sabrán donde vive y por tanto sabrán donde vivimos nosotras. – dijo Silvia.

-Pero no saben nada de nosotras. – Razono Lucia – Si fuera así ya nos habrían atacado.

-Creo que no hemos pensado bien las cosas. – dijo angélica con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Ya os he dicho que no tenéis que preocuparos por nada. – Volvió a hablar Natsu – Es a mí a quien buscan. Además, si llega el caso en el que os persigan tengo un sitio en el que nadie osaría entrar. – sonrió de forma lobuna.

-¿El territorio de Tannin en el Inframundo? – Pregunto Lucia, Natsu asintió - ¿Pero estas seguro de que el Rey Dragón nos dejara?

-Por supuesto que sí. – sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que dejaron los platos vacíos.

-Oye Natsu, - lo llamo Cornelia - ¿siempre duermes desnudo? – sonrió lasciva.

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de las demás. Si bien les interesaba, pero no iba a dejar que Natsu lo notara… fallando estrepitosamente.

-¿Os interesa tanto saberlo? – pregunto burlón.

-A mi nop. Lo digo porque no tienes ropa, solamente la que llevas. – volvió a decir la castaña.

-Cierto. Solo tengo esta ropa. En cuanto a lo de dormir… - dejo unos segundos de suspense – soy un dragón de fuego, el frio no me afecta, y el calor tampoco.

-Pues solo nos queda una opción ahora. – dijo seria Eri con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de Moria. – dijo Cornelia imitando la voz de Gandalf. Las chicas la miraron rara – No he podio evitarlo.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la tontería de Cornelia – se escuchó un "¡Oye!" – esta tarde iremos de compras. – sonrió.

-¡Si! – gritaron alegres.

A Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió. Había una vocecita que le decía que "huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Intento hacerle caso, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la pelirroja.

-"Igualita que Erza. Me pregunto si será su reencarnación." – se preguntó el pelirrosa al ver que esta no lo soltaba.

Durante toda la tarde las chicas y Natsu estuvieron en el centro comercial comprándole ropa al pelirrosa. A pesar de aun hacer frio le compraron también ropa de verano y un bañador. En este último lo esperaban con ansia. Las muy jodías le habían hecho probarse muchos solo para verlo en bañador y nada más. Para que luego digan de los hombres XD. El pelirrosa no sabía de donde sacaban el dinero para tener esa gran casa, comprar todos esos muebles, comprarle ropa, etc. Sip, era un misterio. Al final, mientras volvían a casa, las chicas charlaban de sus cosas mientras Natsu llevaba todas las bolsas. Pobrecito. Cuando llegaron a la casa era de noche. Cenaron, se ducharon y se fueron a la cama. Esta vez Natsu durmió con calzoncillos, ya que quería evitar una situación como la última. No le molestaba, pero como que lo prefería así. Hay que decir que las chicas fueron a la habitación del dragón por la noche. No lo hicieron a la misma hora, por lo que no coincidieron. Todas se llevaron una pequeña desilusión al verlo en calzoncillos. Natsu solo se reía en su interior mientras pensaba que sus compañeras eran unas pervertidas. A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se había puesto su uniforme, el cual compraron ayer por la tarde en el centro comercial. Lo habían dejado pedido en una tienda para ir a recogerlo. Antes de salir rumbo al instituto / UNI tuvieron una pequeña charla.

-Bien, escuchadme bien los cuatro. – hablo Eri. Como se notaba que era la líder – Lo más posible es que los demonios quieran hablar con Natsu o algo peor. Natsu.

-Dime.

-No quiero que hagas follones. Defiéndete si te atacan, pero si no es el caso intenta no provocar alborotos.

-Pufff. Que aburrido. – susurro.

-Cornelia.

-¿Sip? – pregunto mientras se bebía una cerveza y llenaba su cantimplora estudiantil… para beber en el insti XD.

-Ya que estaréis en la misma clase, lo vigilaras.

-Pufff. Que aburrido. – se quejó como Natsu.

-Angeline, Silvia.

-Hai.

-Vosotras vigilareis a los demonios. En caso de urgencia llamadnos a mi o a Lucia. ¿Alguna pregunta? – vio que nadie decía nada – Bien. ¡Adelante!

-¡Aye sir! – grito Natsu. Las chicas la miraban extrañas - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué era eso? – pregunto Lucia.

-Era el grito del gremio. ¿No os lo contaron? – las chicas negaron – Bueno. Intentadlo vosotras.

Las chicas se miraron para después gritar al unísono.

-¡Aye sir!

-¡Así me gusta!

Al final, cada grupo se fue por su lado. En el camino al instituto, las chicas le iban explicando a Natsu sobre los sitios de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al insti, Natsu se quedó mirando el edificio. Ayer no se acercó porque estaban en clase y no quería que lo notaran. Cuando atravesaron la puerta pudieron escuchar los murmullos. Al tener un oído supe desarrollado Natsu podía escuchar perfectamente. Algunos susurros le provocaron risas, otros arrogancia, etc. Hasta que uno lo cabreo… mucho.

-¡Mi pelo no es tintado, es natural! – grito mirando a los chicos que le dijeron eso.

Estos le miraban asombrado porque hubiera escuchado sus susurros. Iban a seguir burlándose de él, pero al ver la mirada amenazante del pelirrosa decidieron que querían vivir un poco más. Cuando entraron al edificio Natsu pudo notar varias auras de demonio. Algunas eran débiles y otras más poderosas. Ninguna de ellas estaba a su nivel, pero podrían darle buen combate. Por lo que le explicaron las chicas en ese instituto mandaban dos familias. Esas eran las Gremory y las Sitri, dos familias que componían los setenta y dos pilares del Inframundo.

Tannin también le explico cómo funcionaban los demonios, caídos y ángeles. El dragón pudo notar que una de esas auras tenía algo extraño. Si no se equivocaba, era el castaño que salvo. Por la sensación pudo saber que era un Sacred Gear, y que era el Boosted Gear. Tannin le había explicado y enseñado como percibir los Sacred Gear y como diferenciarlos. También cuales eran los famosos Longinus.

-"Así que Ddraig, ¿eh? Parece que la cosa se va a poner interesante." – pensó alegre el mago.

Silvia y Angeline fueron a su aula, dejando a Cornelia y Natsu solos. La castaña guio al pelirrosa hasta donde daban clases. En el camino se cruzaron con dos demonios. Específicamente la pelirroja y la morena. Cuando se cruzaron, estas dos miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al pelirrosa, mientras que esta hacia como si nada. La castaña estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción que tendrían, peo como esperaba no hicieron nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la profesora los estaba esperando.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo alumno. – Hablo la profesora – Por favor, espera aquí hasta que te llame. – Natsu asintió – Clive, adentro.

-Siiii. – dijo con desgana.

Profesora y alumna entraron a la clase. Natsu podía escuchar como la profesora hablaba sobre un nuevo alumno y los cuchicheos que empezaron a oírse. La profesora lo llamo y el dragón entro en su nueva aula.

-Preséntate.

-Ok. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – y sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y suspiraron, mientras que los chicos miraban de forma asesina.

-Genial. Otro como Kiba. – susurro uno.

-Que se siente conmigo. – susurraban otras.

-Bien Dragneel. – Hablo la profesora – Siéntese al lado de Clive.

Natsu camino hasta al lado de la castaña. Su asiento estaba justo al lado de la ventana. La clase empezó y el dragón pudo ver como Cornelia sacaba una cantimplora de dudoso contenido y empezaba a beber.

-"Igualita que cana." – pensó alegre.

Cuando la primera clase termino, los alumnos se lanzaron encima de Natsu para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Natsu respondió algunas y otras no. Cornelia lo llamo desde la puerta y el dragón salió junto a ella. Los alumnos se preguntaron si tendrían alguna relación. Esas dudas se hicieron mayores al ver que ambos se juntaban con Fullbuster y Strauss. Los cuatro se fueron hasta un árbol de Sakura y se sentaron apoyados en su tronco.

-Y dime Natsu, ¿Qué tal tus primeras horas? – pregunto Angeline.

-Es aburrido. Al menos no es como cuando Erza me dio clases. – El pelirrosa tembló y las chicas lo miraron curiosas – Solo diré que fue un infierno.

-Vaya. Parece que Eri se parece más de lo que creíamos. – se rio Cornelia.

-Todas os parecéis más de lo que creéis. – Dijo Natsu – Aunque Silvia no habla en tercera persona.

-A veces lo hace. – dijo Angeline.

Siguieron hablando de cosas cotidianas hasta que noto como el grupo de demonios de la pelirroja se acercaba.

-¿Qué queréis? – pregunto el dragón sin mirarlos.

-Que vengas con nosotros. – ordeno la pelirroja.

-Paso.

-¡Oye más respeto a Buchou! – grito el castaño.

Natsu miro al castaño serio y este empezó a temblar mientras recordaba la paliza que le dio al caído.

-Pues sí. Me llamo Rias Gremory y ellos son Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo, Kiba Yuuto e Issei Hyodo. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. – volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

-Por si te lo preguntas, no he venido a destruir vuestro instituto, de nada por salvarlo y no quiero unirme a vosotros. – dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Vaya. Parece que me hubieras leído la mente. – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pero se notaba la seriedad – ¿Me podaras decir que eres?

-Un dragón. – respondió como si nada.

Las magas se dieron un face palm al ver que el pelirrosa les había dicho eso.

-¿Y que hace un dragón aquí? – pregunto la morena.

-Lo que me dé la gana.

-Propio de dragones. – volvió a hablar la pelirroja - ¿Y vosotras?

-¿Qué pasa con nosotras? – pregunto Angeline con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es extraño que sigáis como si nada.

-¿Te crees que todos los humanos no saben que existen los demonio? – pregunto seria Silvia.

-Claro que no.

-Pues eso. – respondió tajante Cornelia.

Al ver que no dirían nada más, el grupo de Rias se marchó.

-No me da buena espina. – dijo Cornelia mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Ahora nos mantendrán vigilados. – hablo Silvia.

-No os preocupéis. – las tranquilizo Natsu.

El resto de clases siguieron normal. Cuando terminaron salieron rumbo a casa. Corría el rumor por el instituto de que Natsu vivía con las tres y las otras dos. Eri y Lucia habían sido muy famosas cuando estudiaron en la Academia de Kuoh, por lo que también las conocían. A las magas no les importaba lo que dijeran los rumores, y al dragón mucho menos. El resto del día fue normal. Natsu jugaba con la Play Station, la Xbox, la Wii… en fin, a todo tipo de consolas. También se dedicó a ver películas. Hubo dos sagas que le encantaron. Esas eran Star Wars y El Señor de los Anillos. Las chicas estaban a lo suyo mientras dejaban que el pelirrosa se entretuviera. A la mañana siguiente el instituto iba normal, o al menos hasta que hubo un pequeño incidente. Natsu se encontraba caminado hacia donde se reunía con las chicas. Cuando iba caminando tranquilo por el patio un grupo de diez tíos lo rodearon.

-Oye imbécil, - hablo el líder. Era bastante alto y musculoso. Era una copia de Laxus salvo por la cicatriz del rubio y que este era moreno - ¿es verdad que viven con Clive, Fullbuster, Strauss, Star y Fernández? – pregunto prepotente.

-¿Y a vosotros que os importa? – dijo con mirada cansada. Si querían pelear no tendría ni para hacer un calentamiento.

-¡Por supuesto que nos importa! ¡No vamos a dejar que un gilipollas como tu viva con ellas! – grito otro.

-¿Y cómo vais a impedirlo? – pregunto desafiante el pelirrosa.

-¡A por el! – grito el líder.

Los nueve restantes se lanzaron contra Natsu. A pesar de ser muchos, no resultaban ningún problema para el dragón. Este bloqueaba sus golpes sin siquiera moverse de sus sitio. Cuando se cansó de tanta tontería golpeo con movimientos rápidos a todos, dejándolos inconscientes o bastante mal. El líder no se inmuto. Cuando creyó que Natsu estaba despistado se lanzó hacia él, pero el dragón solo lo esquivo, lo cogió de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo. Se sacudió las manos y siguió caminando hacia su objetivo. Los demás alumnos veían asombrados como el pelirrosa había acabado con esos diez sin esforzarse.

Cuando llego al árbol las tres chicas lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Nada. – respondió con sonrisa de inocente.

Las tres entrecerraron los ojos, se levantaron y avanzaron hasta el patio. En medio de este podían ver a diez tíos tirados en el suelo inconscientes, y el líder con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo. Las tres chicas miraron a Natsu y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, sacándole un chichón enorme al pelirrosa.

-¿Tu que entiendes por no llamar la atención? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Lo siento. – decía de cuclillas mientras se acariciaba el chichón llorosamente.

El incidente no fue a más ya que los que estuvieron de público dijeron que fueron esos diez chicos los que intentaron golpear a Natsu. El Consejo Estudiantil no recrimino al Dragneel por su actuación, pero le pidió que si volvía a pasar algo como eso… que por favor, no mandara otra vez a los chicos al hospital. Durante el resto de las horas de clase Natsu solía mirar por la ventana o se dormía. Cornelia a veces lo despertaba, pero solía dejarlo tranquilo. Parecía que nada iba a molestarlos… parecía.


	4. Entrenamiento en el Inframundo

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia Fullbuster<strong>: 16, pelo negro ojos azules, 1ª magia: demonslayer de hielo 2ª magia: elemental de agua.

**Angeline Strauss**: 16, albina ojos azules, 1ª magia: take over 2ª magia: ¿?

**Cornelia Clive**: 17, castaña ojos castaños, 1ª magia: choque 2ª magia: cartas

**Lucia Star**: 18, rubia ojos verdes, 1ª magia: estelar 2ª magia: ¿?

**Eri Fernández**: 19, pelirroja ojos verdes, 1ª magia: re-equipacion 2ª magia: cuerpo celestial

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

**ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Natsu había empezado sus clases en la Academia de Kuoh. En el instituto no había habido mayor problema que el de los chicos a los cuales les había dado una paliza el día anterior. También estaba la tensión con los demonios. Desde la mini reunión de hace dos días, estos parecía que los habían estado vigilando. No solo lo hacían por Natsu, sino también por las chicas. Los demonios parecían no saber sobre su magia, lo cual les daba una ventaja. A pesar de que a las chicas les agradara que no hubiera ningún tipo de follón, a Natsu lo aburría. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo no había habido nada interesante. El pelirrosa se encontraba mirando por la ventana desde su asiento. Durante el día podía entrenarse un poco haciendo flexiones, abdominales, etc., pero no había podido entrenar nada de su poder. Decidió que cuando volviera a la casa hablaría con las chicas seriamente. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el timbre, que señalaba el final del día estudiantil, había sonado. Tuvo que llegar la castaña para avisarle.

-Hey, que ya ha tocado. – le dijo Cornelia mientras le zarandeaba.

-Ah, ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirrosa al verse desconcertado.

-Que es hora de irnos. Vamos, que no te pienso esperar.

Dicho esto, la castaña empezó a caminar para salir del aula, siendo seguida por el pelirrosa. En la entrada del instituto, ambos esperaron a que Angeline y Silvia salieran de sus clases. El camino a casa fue animado para las tres chicas, pero Natsu estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a casa, Eri y Lucia no se encontraban allí. Había días en las que las universitarias llegaban por la tarde en vez de llegar para la comida. Mientras Angeline y Silvia preparaban la comida, Natsu se dedicó a investigar el resto de la casa. Cuando la comida estuvo servida los cuatro jóvenes presentes se sentaron a comer. Después de la comida se fueron a sentarse para ver la televisión. Era aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando unas cansadas Eri y Lucia entraban por la puerta. Nada más oler la comida dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y corrieron hasta los platos, los cuales calentaron un poco en el microondas. Después de terminar su, para ellas, salvadora comida fueron a dejar sus cosas en la biblioteca. Cuando fueron al salón se encontraron con la castaña, albina y pelinegra mirando serias al pelirrosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Lucia.

-Al parecer Natsu tiene algo importante que hablar con nosotras. – le respondió Cornelia, la cual estaba con una de sus típicas botellas de cerveza.

La pelirroja y la rubia se sentaron en los asientos disponibles, de modo que todas podían ver perfectamente a Natsu sin estorbarse la una a la otra.

-Bueno, ya estamos todas. ¿Ahora nos dirás que pasa? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-La cosa es sencilla. – Hablo serio, ganándose la atención de las chicas - ¿Tenéis algún lugar donde podáis entrenar vuestro poder?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a las chicas. Si bien se entrenaban, pero no podían estar a gusto, que digamos.

-En realidad sí. – Dijo Angeline – Cuando vamos a entrenar solemos irnos a las montañas pero… nunca podemos estar más de una hora ya que siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe.

-¿Pero nunca os han visto? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrosa.

-Exacto. Silvia suele dejar una muralla de hielo para avisar si alguien viene.

Natsu junto sus manos y poso su cabeza encima de ellas mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Así que, no habéis podido entrenar adecuadamente. – dijo el dragón.

-Puede que sea así, pero seguimos siendo fuertes. Superamos a los de clase media. – dijo orgullosa la pelirroja mientras las demás asentían.

-¿Y si os dijera que podéis entrenar en un sitio sin ningún problema? – Esto gano la atención de las chicas – Y encima podréis entrenar con los mejores. – termino de decir mientras habría los ojos y ponía una sonrisa lobuna.

-Te diría que nos dijeras donde esta ese lugar. – le respondió la castaña.

-Aun tendría que confirmarlo pero, de poder creedme que os vendría muy bien.

Después de terminar de hablar, Natsu se levantó y abandono la casa, dejando a las chicas tiempo para pensar.

-Un lugar donde podamos entrenar sin preocuparnos de que nos encuentren. – susurro Lucia.

-Yo creo que sería algo bueno. – dijo Angeline.

-Sin duda lo es pero, ¿Dónde está ese lugar? – se preguntó Eri en voz alta.

Mientras, Natsu se encontraba en el parque donde salvo al castaño portador de Ddraig. Pensó que debía hablar con alguien para saber si tendría el permiso para que sus amigas pudieran entrenar en ese lugar. Se metió entre los árboles para evitar que alguien lo viera. Cuando estuvo seguro abrió una brecha dimensional. Esa brecha conectaba con el territorio que buscaba. Cuando lo atravesó la brecha se cerró. No muy lejos de ese lugar se podía observar al demonio castaño junto a una monja rubia.

(Territorio de Tannin)

Exacto. El lugar que Natsu quería para entrenar con sus amigas era ni más ni menos que el territorio del Rey Dragón Tannin. Sabía que en ese lugar estarían a salvo ya que nadie se atrevería a entrar a ese territorio sin el permiso del dragón. El lugar en el que Natsu se encontraba era una hermosa llanura de hierba verde, con un lago enorme en el medio. Al fondo de la llanura se podía observar cómo se extendía el bosque. Cualquiera diría que es un sitio lleno de paz y tranquilidad, pero eso no era posible por ciertos superultramega desarrollados reptiles escupe fuego.

¡Roarg!

Esos eran los rugidos de los dragones que daban la bienvenida al pelirrosa. Habían dos nadando tranquilamente en el lago. Otros volaban por el cielo, y los más pequeños corrían hacia el pelirrosa, el cual los recibió con un abrazo mientras estos le lamian.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parad chicos, que me hacéis cosquillas! ¡Jajaja!

Esas eran las risas del mago, el cual intentaba escapar de la encerrona que le hacían las crías de dragón. Después de un rato parecía que se habían calmado, ya que dejaron que el pelirrosa se pudiera levantar para acariciar la cabeza de las crías mientras buscaba a cierto Rey Dragón con la mirada. Al final pudo localizarlo tumbado tan a gusto encima de una roca. Abriéndose paso entre las crías, Natsu empezó a andar hacia el líder de los dragones de ese lugar. Cuando llego tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe a Tannin para que este se despertara.

-Bua. – Bostezaba el enorme dragón mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes – Eh macarena.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras nada más levantarse. Cuando su vista se aclaró vio que los dragones lo estaban mirando raro. Luego miro a su pata izquierda, donde se encontraba Natsu mirándolo con una ceja levantada, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Naaada… macarena. ¡Jajaja! – El joven dragón estallo en carcajadas hasta que el líder dragón le dio un capón - ¡Joder! ¡Como duele! – Luego grito a los cuatro vientos - ¡Que tenéis todos con darme capones en la cabeza!

-Eso te pasa por idiota. – Antes de que Natsu se quejara, el dragón volvió a hablar – Y dime, ¿Qué tal el mundo humano? ¿Has encontrado a tus compañeros? – pregunto curioso el enorme reptil.

-La verdad es que si aunque… - el pelirrosa puso cara triste – no son exactamente ellos. Veras… - el pelirrosa se puso a contarle la historia que las cinco magas le habían contado – y eso es todo.

-Ya veo. Lo siento mucho Natsu. – dijo el dragón mirándolo con tristeza.

-No pasa nada. Ya los volveré a ver algún día. – dijo mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con los que les hicieron sufrir?

-Voy a destrozarlos, obviamente.

-Sabes que uno de ellos es un Catedra de Grígori, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Además, puedo hacerle frente a ese cuervo de Kokabiel.

-Mmm. En eso tienes razón. Eres capaz de darle guerra a uno de nivel alto. Además, tus habilidades te dan una gran ventaja. – Razono Tannin – Pero no creo que hayas venido para hablar de esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Podría entrenar con las chicas aquí?

-¿Aquí? – pregunto extrañado el dragón.

-Sip. Aquí. En este lugar podrán entrenar sin que nadie las busque. Y hay que contar que en este territorio nadie tendría narices a entrar sin tu permiso. – sonrió Natsu.

-En eso tienes razón. Bueno, por mí no habría ningún problema. Pero ya sabes que pasara si vienen aquí. – advirtió Tannin.

-Tu tranqui. No creo que les moleste.

-Eso espero.

Natsu estuvo un par de horas en el territorio de Tannin, jugando con las crías o teniendo una pelea amistosa con alguno de sus hermanos. Sin duda a Natsu le encantaba divertirse en ese lugar. Cuando volvió a Kuoh lo hizo por el mismo sitio que había llegado antes. Salió de entre el arbusto y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Miro al cielo y se fijó en que ya era de noche. No tenía ganas de volver a un a casa. Su instinto le decía que tenía que ir a algún sitio, aunque no sabía a cuál. Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar frente a una iglesia. Parecía que la cosa iba normal si no fuera por las auras de demonio y ángel caído. Como curioso que era decidió que echaría un vistazo por el lugar. En la iglesia podía sentir el aura de tres demonios, uno de ellos el portador de Ddraig. Alejados de la iglesia había otras dos auras de demonio y la de tres ángeles caídos. Convoco sus alas de dragón y se levantó del suelo. Voló y voló hasta que pudo tener una gran vista desde el aire. Esa noche no había luna por lo que los humanos no podrían verlo. Puede que los demonios y vampiros pudieran ver en la oscuridad, pero la vista de un dragón no se quedaba atrás. Por algo los dragones estaban en la cima de la cadena evolutiva. Seres de poder puro. Junto a los antiguos elfos, eran los seres más poderosos que existían, y los que tienen mejores sentidos.

Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver que la pelirroja Gremory y su sierva eliminaban de manera rápida a los tres caídos. Mientras, en la iglesia, noto que el castaño había conseguido despertar una mísera parte del poder de Ddraig, acabando con otro caído. Era raro que él no se metiera en peleas, pero esto era algo totalmente ajeno a él, por no decir que ya había acabado la diversión. Bajo al suelo, guardo sus alas y empezó a caminar de nuevo a su casa. Tardo aproximadamente una media hora en llegar. Cuando entro por la puerta y se quitó los zapatos pudo oler el delicioso olor de la cena. Su estómago rugió ante ello, exigiéndole que lo llenara. Se sentó con rapidez y empezó a comer como si no hubiera nadie más con él. Después de un minuto sintió como alguien le había dado otro capón.

-¡Joder! ¡Ya me estoy hartando de tanto golpe! – grito lloroso mientras se rascaba el chichón.

-No comas como un cerdo y no tendré que golpearte. – le dijo Eri imitando la voz de Erza.

-¡Aye! – grito el pelirrosa haciendo una pose militar.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – le pregunto amablemente Lucia.

-Viendo si puedo llevaros a entrenar a donde quiero. – respondió el dragón mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Y?

-No hay ningún problema.

Las chicas suspiraron relajándose.

-Menos mal. – sonrió Silvia.

-Al fin podremos entrenar de forma natural. – hablo Angeline.

-¿Y dónde es? – pregunto Cornelia, aunque intuía la respuesta.

-En el territorio de Tannin, obviamente. – respondió Natsu.

-Entrenar con dragones. ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto esta vez preocupada Lucia.

-No tenéis nada que temer. Ninguno os hará daño. Por cierto, ¿Qué magia tenéis vosotras?

-Yo uso de re-equipamiento y cuerpo celestial. – dijo Eri.

-"La magia de Erza y Jellal." – pensó Natsu.

-La mía es la de choque y cartas. – respondió Cornelia.

-"Gildarts y Cana."

-Yo uso la de demonslayer de hielo y elemental de agua. – dijo Silvia.

-"Gray y Juvia."

-Take Over. – Respondio Angeline.

-"Strauss."

-¿No usas otra? – pregunto curioso, ya que las demás controlaban dos, y dos ponderosas cabe decir.

-Me temo que por ahora no. – respondió triste.

-No pasa nada. – le sonrió Natsu, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la albina.

-La mía es la magia estelar, como ya dije. – hablo Lucia.

-Cierto. ¿Tampoco usas otra?

-Puedo usar el Urano Metria, pero eso forma parte de la magia estelar por lo que… nop.

-Mmm. Tengo ganas de veros usar vuestros poderes. – sonrió desafiante Natsu.

-Creo que te puedes sorprender. – le desafío Eri.

-¿Y a partir de cuándo podemos ir? – pregunto Cornelia.

-Bueno. Podemos ir cuando queramos. Aunque hay un problema. – Las chicas lo miraron para que siguiera – Yo puedo atravesar las barreras del Inframundo sin problemas por lo que, cuando vayáis conmigo no habrá problema.

-Es decir, si no vamos contigo de un modo u otro los demonios y caídos sabrán que estamos ahí. – razono Lucia.

-Exacto.

Las chicas se pusieron a pensar un modo de evitar eso.

-Creo que tengo una idea. – Hablo de nuevo Lucia- ¿Qué tal si creamos un círculo mágico solo para Fairys? Con parte del poder de Natsu podremos hacer un círculo mágico que atraviese cualquier barrera.

Las demás sonrieron alegres al tener semejante solución. Todas ellas eran lo suficientemente listas como para poder crear un círculo mágico que les permitiera traspasar las barreras del Inframundo sin ningún problema.

-¿Y cómo ayudo yo? – pregunto Natsu.

-Tu tranquilo por eso. Ya te avisaremos cuando te necesitemos. – le respondió Silvia.

Las chicas empezaron a charlar entre ellas para ver cómo crear ese círculo mágico. Natsu, el cual estaba muy aburrido, decidió irse a su habitación. Allí se ducho y se metió en la cama para poder dormir. Mientras, las chicas, discutían el cómo hacer el círculo mágico.

-Sera un poco complicado usar parte del poder de dragón de Natsu para aplicarlo al círculo. – dijo Angeline mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y cerraba los ojos.

-Silvia piensa que podríamos usar esto. – dijo la morena mientras sacaba un libro de color rojo y gordo. Al ver que nadie le respondía miro a las demás - ¿Qué?

-Has vuelto a hablar en tercera persona. – dijeron al unísono.

La morena las miro de forma asesina para después buscar la página exacta que quería enseñarles a las chicas.

-Aquí es. Mirad.

Las cinco se inclinaron sobre la mesa para ver mejor lo que la Fullbuster quería enseñarles. El libro era de magia, y en la página que mostraba la pelinegra se podía ver el dibujo de un dragón. En esa página explicaba cosas sobre los dragones.

-¿Crees quede aquí podremos sacar algo? – le pregunto Cornelia.

-Es un libro sobre dragones. – Hablo Eri – Si los conocemos mejor podremos tenerlo más fácil para poder crear el circulo.

-Pues manos a la obra. – dijo alegre Angeline.

-¡Aye sir! – gritaron las cinco, luego se miraron para empezar a reírse.

Pasaron varias horas estudiando a los dragones hasta que se cansaron y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Natsu podía ver que sus amigas estaban con unas pequeñas ojeras, caminaban a lo zombi y tenían los uniformes puestos de milagro.

-¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche? – pregunto el dragón con una ceja levantada.

Estas lo miraron y Natsu se asustó. Ver sus caras no era algo muy bonito en ese momento. Se les podía notar que no habían dormido ni mucho ni bien.

-¿Por qué preguntas? – pregunto Silvia-zombi.

-Miraos en el espejo.

Con curiosidad las chicas se acercaron a un espejo para después pegar un chillido que seguro que las oyeron en la otra parte del mundo.

-¡KYAAAAA!

El pobre Natsu se tuvo que tapar fuertemente los oídos mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía el tener unos sentidos tan buenos. Con una rapidez que haría dejar en vergüenza a Jet, las cinco chicas corrieron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse un poco. No querían salir a la calle con esas caras. A Natsu no le gustaba el maquillaje, las prefería normal, pero en este caso si pensaba que les haría mucha falta. Cuando las chicas bajaron de nuevo al salón, Natsu pudo observar que estaban mucho mejor. Ya no parecían zombis sacada de una película.

-Ahora se os ve mejor. ¿Hasta cuándo estuvisteis despiertas?

-Ni idea. – respondieron al unísono.

-Es que nos pusimos a estudiar a los dragones y se nos fue el tiempo. – dijo Lucia.

-Usamos este libro.

Cornelia le dio el libro a Natsu y le enseño donde estaba lo de los dragones. Natsu se puso a ojearlo un poco.

-Mmm. Todo esto me lo explico Tannin. – susurro el pelirrosa.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Natsu leía, las chicas desayunaban. Todo bien, hasta que Angeline miro el reloj.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mirad! – volvió a gritar la peliblanca mientras apuntaba al reloj.

Las chicas se quedaron blancas ante ello. Les quedaba menos de cinco minutos para que empezaran sus respectivas clases. Salieron corriendo de la casa, con Cornelia agarrando a Natsu del cuello de la camisa, camino al instituto / universidad. Después de la mayor maratón de sus vidas, por parte de las chicas, pudieron llegar justo a tiempo para que los profesores no les dijeran nada. Natsu estuvo pensativo, recordando lo que había leído en el libro. Cuando pudieron salir de clase para almorzar, Natsu pudo ver a la chica rubia de ojos verdes. Por lo que parecía, la chica era una nueva sirvienta de la Gremory. A pesar de ser un demonio, reencarnado, la rubia no desprendía un aura como la de los demás demonios. La suya era inocente. Esto le extraño al pelirrosa. Los demonios no eran inocentes. Había algunos que eran demonios en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero también sabía que había demonios que no eran tan malos. Pero un demonio es un demonio. Para mejor o para peor. Cuando llego al árbol, se sentó con las demás chicas para hablar sobre lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Anoche tuvimos una buena búsqueda. – Hablo Angeline – Creemos que hoy mismo podremos terminar el círculo mágico.

-Genial, porque hoy iremos con Tannin.

-¿Hoy? – pregunto Cornelia mientras se bebía su bebida de dudoso contenido.

-Sip. Esta tarde, después de cenar. Tannin tiene curiosidad sobre vosotras. Había oído de magos con una magia extraña y el conocer a sus descendientes es algo que le gustaría hacer. – explico el pelirrosa.

-Bueno. Si tú confías en él, entonces nosotras también.

Siguieron comiendo un rato más en silencio, hasta que la pelinegra hablo.

-Por cierto, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que la Gremory tiene otro sirviente?

-¿Te refieres a la rubia? – pregunto Natsu.

-Lo has notado.

-Por supuesto. Pero, se me hace curioso. Esa chica no tiene el aura que suele tener un demonio. Es demasiado…

-¿Inocente? –lo corto Angeline.

-Si. Diría que sí.

-Eso es porque antes era una monja. – hablo Cornelia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Ayer, cuando tú habías ido con los dragones, nosotras estuvimos haciendo nuestras cosas. Yo tenía ganas de salir, por lo que acabe dando una vuelta. Fue así como vi a la monja rubia con el demonio castaño.

-¿El portador de Ddraig?

-Exacto. Parecía que se llevaban bien. Entonces apareció un caído, pero parecía ser de bajo nivel.

-¿Y qué paso?

-El caído, porque era una chica, se intentó llevar a la rubia, pero el castaño la enfrento.

-A ver si adivino… el caído le dio una paliza. – se burló el dragón.

-Pues sip. Ese chico apenas puede usar su Sacred Gear. No podría darle combate a nadie.

-Siento decir que parece que la cosa ha cambiado. – dijo serio el pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ayer hubo una pelea en una iglesia abandonada. Por lo que pude notar, ese chico ha despertado el Boosted Gear, - esto sorprendió a las chicas – pero apenas puede usar una miseria del poder del Rojo.

-Así que ya lo ha despertado. – Susurro Angeline - ¿Sera un problema?

-Estamos hablando del Rojo. – hablo Natsu – En la escala de los dragones ocupa el tercer puesto junto al blanco. Que yo sepa, ambos dragones estaban entre los diez seres más poderosos del mundo, o por lo menos lo eran antes de estar sellados.

-Sabía que eran fuertes, ¿pero tanto? – se sorprendió Silvia.

-Por algo los dragones estamos en la cima. – sonrió arrogante.

-Ya ya, bájate los humos. – se rio Cornelia.

Entre risas pasaron el resto del recreo antes de volver a sus clases. Después de ellas volvieron a la casa para comer y descansar antes de lo que creían que sería una dura tarde. Eri y Lucia habían llegado un poco antes que los demás, por lo que ellas fueron las que prepararon la comida. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Natsu les dijo sobre lo de ir al Inframundo esa tarde.

-Ir al Inframundo hoy. Al territorio del Rey Dragón Tannin. – Susurro Eri - ¿Qué nos encontraremos ahí?

-Tendréis que esperar para verlo. – sonrió divertido Natsu.

Después de terminar de comer, y tener un descanso para hacer la digestión, se reunieron en el salón. Las chicas se colocaron detrás de Natsu y este abrió la brecha. Era del tamaño de dos personas a lo ancho y alto, una entrada grande. Al otro lado se podía ver el mismo lugar al que había ido Natsu antes para hablar con Tannin. Uno a uno fue pasando hasta el otro lado. Cuando los seis hubieron pasado la brecha, esta se cerró.

-Bienvenidas al territorio de Tannin en el Inframundo. – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes el pelirrosa.

Las chicas miraban asombradas el lugar. Era sin duda una autentica belleza. Luego vieron a los dragones, los cuales la miraban fijamente, provocando un gran nerviosismo en las chicas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Natsu se alejó de ellas ya que vio como las crías de dragón se acercaban curiosas a ver a sus nuevas visitantes. El nerviosismo de las chicas aumento cuando vieron que las crías estaban a un palmo de ellas. Una de ellas, de color azul cielo, extendió sus alas y se levantó hasta estar cara a cara con Silvia. La muchacha estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que iba a hacer la cría. Se sorprendió cuando la cría se acercó a ella, la olio y se puso en posición para que lo acunara. La pelinegra, sonrojada, acuno a la cría mientras esta le lamia la cara, provocando risas en la chica. El nerviosismo que tenían se disipo cuando las demás crías, más grandes o más pequeñas, se acercaron para que las chicas las acariciaran.

-Parece que les habéis caído bien. – dijo feliz Natsu.

-Son tan monas. – dijeron Lucia y Angeline mientras abrazaban con fuerza a las crías, las cuales acababan entre sus pechos.

-"Jodias con suerte." – pensó con mirada seria el pelirrosa.

Entonces, notaron una poderosa aura y un aleteo. Encima de las chicas se encontraba un sonriente Tannin.

-Vaya. Así que son ellas. – dijo el Rey Dragón mientras descendía hasta tocar el suelo.

-Así es. – dijo Natsu.

-Encantado de conoceros. Me llamo Tannin. – sonrió el R.D (me da pereza escribirlo).

-E-encantada. – respondieron nerviosas.

Esa era la reacción más normal. Estaban ante uno de los Reyes Dragones. Podían notar su poderío y como este intimidaba.

-Tranquilizaos. No os vamos a hacer nada.

-Están así por tu aura. – le recrimino el pelirrosa.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga cachorro? No es mi culpa.

-Yaaa.

-Bien. Pues atacadme.

Las cinco chicas miraban con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas al enorme dragón. El muy jodio les había dicho que lo atacaran.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros. Quiero que me ataquéis con todo lo que tengáis. Solo así podre ver vuestro verdadero nivel. – les dijo serio el RD.

-Venga chicas. Me prometisteis mostrarme vuestro poder. – las animo el pelirrosa.

-Vale. – respondieron al unísono.

Las crías y demás dragones se alejaron al ver lo que quería hacer el RD. Las chicas se pusieron una al lado de la otra, haciendo frente al poderoso dragón. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez Natsu pudo ver a las chicas en todo su potencial.

-¿Puede responder a una pregunta, Rey Dragón? – pregunto Eri seria mientras aumentaba su aura.

-Adelante. – respondió serio el dragón.

-¿Te afectan mucho las armas y poderes sacros?

-Pues sí. No mucho, pero sí. ¿Por qué esa pregunta? – Tannin estaba muy confuso.

-Ahora vera.

Y sucedió. Las chicas mostraron su poder.

-Espadas del Demonio de Hielo.

Dos espadas de aspecto muy filoso aparecieron en cada mano de Silvia. Tannin podía notar que el poder de esas espadas era la misma que la de una poderosa arma sacra.

-"¿Qué es esa magia?" – se preguntaba el RD.

-Mystical Soul: ángel.

Angeline cambio la ropa de la Academia de Kuoh por una armadura del blanco más puro, pero no era de cuerpo completo. Esta cubría desde los dedos de su mano hasta antes del codo incluido. Tenía hombreras. Cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura, por delante y detrás. También tenía armadura desde los pies hasta las rodillas incluidas. También había que contar las dos alas blancas de plumas en su espalda.

-"¡¿Un ángel?!" – esta vez, más que confuso estaba asombrado. Nunca hubiera dicho que esa chica era un ángel.

-Emperatriz celestial.

Eri cambio su uniforme de universidad por una armadura parecía a la de Angeline pero, el color de su armadura era plateado y no poseía alas. Tenía una preciosa espada en su mano derecha. Era una espada de estilo occidental. El mango era plateado y azulado mientras la hoja era blanca.

-"¡¿Un fragmento de Excalibur?!" – cada vez estaba más asombrado el dragón.

Cornelia se cubrió de una poderosa aura blanca-grisácea (como Gildarts cuando se enfrenta a Natsu). El suelo bajo sus pies se agrietaba.

-"interesante."

-¡Abríos puerta de la sirena y del escorpión! ¡Acuario! ¡Escorpio!

Ambos espíritus celestiales aparecieron a ambos lados de la rubia. Lo raro era no ver a Acuario gritando o de mala hostia.

-"¿Y esto? Tendré que preguntar luego." Venid. – rugió el dragón.

Sin esperar ni un minuto, las chicas se lanzaron contra el dragón. Angeline voló hasta quedar encima del dragón. Silvia corrió con rapidez e hizo un corte horizontal con ambas espadas. Dos hojas de poder demonslayer salieron de las espadas, impactando en las piernas del dragón. Esto provoco que se congelaran, sacando un gesto de dolor al dragón. Entonces Eri hizo una onda de corte con su fragmento de Excalibur, y Angeline creo una lanza desde arriba y se la arrojo. Antes de que ambos ataques impactase en él, el dragón derritió el hielo y con una velocidad impensable para su tamaño esquivo los ataques mientras extendían sus alas y volaba. Mientras volaba pudo ver que los espíritus celestiales habían lanzado un tornado de arena y agua. Tannin empezó a aspirar aire y lanzo un rugido de poderosas y ardientes llamas, el cual destruyeron el ataque. Aterrizo en el suelo, pero tuvo que esquivar otro ataque. Una especie de red blanca iba dirigida hacia él. Cuando la esquivo vio que ese ataque había impactado contra una gran roca, dividiéndola en pequeños cuadraditos. Tannin miraba asombrado a las chicas, que seguían en posición de ataque.

-Impresionante. He de admitir que es emocionante. Vuestras magias son increíbles. Creo que deberíais dar alguna explicación.

-Mi magia se hizo para cazar demonios. De ahí su nombre y el que haga mucho daño a los demonios. – explico Silvia.

-Lo he notado. A pesar de no ser un ataque muy poderoso en comparación con el nivel que puedes llegar a tener me ha dolido bastante. No quiero saber cómo será cuando te hagas más poderosa.

-Yo no soy un ángel. Mi magia me permite absorber distintas criaturas y me otorga sus poderes. – explico Angeline.

-¿Cuántos tienes? – pregunto curioso el dragón.

-Se-cre-to. – dijo sonriente la albina.

-Ya veo. – sonrió el dragón. Luego miro a Eri – No sabía que poseías un fragmento de Excalibur.

-Pues así es. – Dijo Eri para luego mirar a la espada – Esta es Excalibur Blessing. Me permite hablar con las demás espadas sacras. Digamos que es heredada. – Sonrió con cariño – Tengo un fuerte vínculo con ella y un objetivo en común. – dijo esta vez seria.

-[Volver a forjarme.] – dijo la espada, aunque Erza era la única que podía oírla – [[Yo también te tengo aprecio Eri.] – dijo con cariño la espada.

-Lo tendrás difícil para ello. – le dijo el dragón.

-Lo sé. Pero no me rendiré. – hablo decidida.

-¿Y vosotras? – pregunto el RD a Cornelia y Lucia.

-La mía es que puedo convocar a los espíritus celestiales. – respondió la rubia.

-¿Espíritus Celestiales? Nunca oi nada parecido.

-Luego te lo explico.

-La mía es difícil de describir pero… podría decirse que todo lo que toca se destruye. – explico la castaña.

-Ya he visto. – Dijo el dragón mientras miraba a donde antes estaba la roca y ahora había un montón de pequeños cuadrados – ¿Seguimos?

Las chicas se pusieron en pose de ataque mientras el dragón sonreía. Para el, esas chicas eran algo increíble. No solo por su poderosa magia, sino también por su actitud. Ellas no eran las típicas doncellas en apuros. Ellas eran mujeres muy fuertes, capaz de enfrentar a quien sea por proteger a las demás.

-"Has elegido bien, cachorro." – pensó alegre el RD mientras miraba a un muy sonriente y alegre Natsu.

* * *

><p>Aquí lo dejo por ahora. Ya se ha explicado la primera magia de las chicas. En el próximo explicaran la segunda. Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo.<p> 


	5. Prueba oculta

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Reptilian95: me alegras, espero cumplir expectativas.

Zafir09: los muertos, muertos son, pero quien sabe que hare XD. No llevare a nadie más de FT a DxD, siento desilusionar. En cuanto a Lucia… poco a poco, ya se sabrá más adelante. Eri, ya se sabrá su relación con Excalibur, y tiene las armaduras de Erza (cada uno tiene la magia de sus antepasados). Angeline tiene más transformaciones que saldrán con el tiempo. En cuanto a Kokabiel, solo diré que sufrirá muuucho (y no será el único que sufra por venganza). La relación con los Gremory y Sitri avanza poco a poco. En cuanto a los tres dragones… deje una pequeña pista en el prologo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia Fullbuster<strong>: 16, pelo negro ojos azules, 1ª magia: demonslayer de hielo 2ª magia: elemental de agua.

**Angeline Strauss**: 16, albina ojos azules, 1ª magia: take over 2ª magia: ¿?

**Cornelia Clive**: 17, castaña ojos castaños, 1ª magia: choque 2ª magia: cartas

**Lucia Star**: 18, rubia ojos verdes, 1ª magia: estelar 2ª magia: ¿?

**Eri Fernández**: 19, pelirroja ojos verdes, 1ª magia: re-equipacion 2ª magia: cuerpo celestial

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

**PRUEBA OCULTA**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Explosiones, explosiones y más explosiones. Eso era lo que se escuchaba en el territorio del Rey Dragón Tannin. Se podía observar al imponente dragón luchando contra cinco chicas. Una parecía un ángel, otra atacaba con hielo, una llevaba espadas, otra atacaba con cartas y la última invocaba espíritus.

-¡Puño Sagrado!

-¡Unión mágica! ¡Furia del demonio de agua y hielo!

-¡Armadura de Emperatriz del Rayo! ¡Tormenta de Rayos!

-¡Carta de Tormenta de Fuego!

-¡Urano Metria!

Las cinco chicas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo intentado derivar a su poderosísimo oponente. Tannin sabía que si ese ataque le daba le iba a dejar bastante lastimado. Inflo sus pulmones y exhalo una poderosa bola de fuego. Era tan ardiente como un sol en miniatura. Ambos ataques impactaron, produciendo un estruendoso sonido y una gigantesca explosión.

KABOOM

El aire provocado por la explosión hizo que las chicas se tuvieran que arrodillar para no salir volando. Lo mismo pasaba con las crías de dragón. Cuando alzaron la cabeza pudieron ver que Tannin estaba como si nada, físicamente, aunque respiraba con dificultad.

-No está mal, niñas. Habéis hecho que me esfuerce mucho. – sonrió el dragón mientras aterrizaba.

-Que… nos diga eso… un… Rey Dragón… es un… honor. – dijo con dificultad Eri.

-Sin duda.

Las chicas o estaban tumbadas en el suelo o se apoyaban en sus rodillas.

-¿A que son fuertes? – pregunto sonriente Natsu mientras se acercaba.

-Sí que lo son, aunque no están a tu nivel, cachorro. Pero eso lo solucionan cuando luchan juntas.

-¡¿Cómo que no estamos a su nivel?! – preguntaron las Fairys indignadas.

-Eso es porque este cachorro hace que me tenga que esforzar en gran medida.

Ante la explicación de Tannin se quedaron mudas. El dragón les había dicho que había tenido que esforzarse, pero acababa de admitir que Natsu le podía dar una muy buena pelea. Con esas palabras se dieron cuenta de cuán lejos estaban de su amigo.

-No os desaniméis, niñas. Veo un enorme margen de mejora que reduciréis en poco tiempo.

-Eso no alegra. – Comento Cornelia – Pufff, que cansada estoy.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí hasta que os recuperéis?

-¡¿En serio?!

-Por supuesto. No tengo ningún problema. Además, parece que os han cogido cariño.

Tannin sonrió al ver como las crías de dragón se acercaban hasta donde estaban las magas y se acurrucaban junto a ellas. Estas se acostaron, relajaron y acariciaron a los mini dragones.

-Bien. Ahora que estáis relajadas, creo que tenéis que contarme un par de cosas. – hablo el RD mientras se tumbaba y acomodaba.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? – le pregunto Lucia.

-En primer lugar, ¿Qué son los Espíritus Celestiales?

-Son seres mágicos que provienen de su propio universo. Los Magos de Espíritu Celestial, o Magos Celestiales, son los únicos capaces de invocar espíritus abriendo sus puertas a través del uso de llaves. Cada Espíritu Celestial tiene su propia llave, y éstas se dividen en dos clases: las llaves más comunes que son las de plata y las llaves de oro. Todos los Espíritus Celestiales están basados en una constelación. Además, tienen una capacidad diferente que los hace completamente únicos.

-Entonces, ¿esos que has convocado en la pelea?

-Eran mis Espíritus Celestiales. Poseo las doce llaves doradas, algunas plateadas y una treceava llave dorada, pero solo debo usarla en caso de emergencia.

-Entiendo. Sin duda es muy interesante. ¿Posees alguna otra magia?

-Por ahora no. – dijo entristecida.

-Seguro que dentro de poco podrás aprender una. ¿Y tú? – Miro a Eri - ¿Cómo conseguiste la Excalibur?

-Como ya dije, es heredada. Mi antepasada, Erza Scarlet, la consiguió no sé cómo. Desde entonces Excalibur Blessing ha quedado bajo el cuidado de mi familia, esperando la hora de volver a forjarla.

-¿Estás diciendo que sabes cómo hacerlo? – arqueo una ceja el dragón.

-Así es. En estos quinientos años, mi familia ha conseguido descubrir el modo de volver a crear a [True Excalibur].

-¿Qué sabes de las demás partes?

-Cinco las tienen las distintas iglesias cristianas. La última, Excalibur Rular, supuestamente está desaparecida.

-¿Y tú sabes dónde está?

-Yo sé quién la posee en estos momentos.

-¿Y cómo la recuperaras?

-Jejeje, digamos que no podrá volver a usarla. – una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara, asustando hasta a Tannin.

-B-bien, sigue.

-Mi magia se llama Re-equipar. es un tipo de magia donde puedo cambiar el arma, la armadura y ropa a mi antojo a gran velocidad. También poseo otra magia llamada Cuerpo Celestial. Se basa en los cuerpos celestes y otros objetos del espacio, tales como los meteoros y los agujeros negros.

-Entiendo. Espero poder verla pronto. – luego miro a Silvia.

-Silvia posee dos magias también…

-¿Has hablado en tercera persona? – pregunto sorprendido.

-¡S-solo me pasa a veces! – grito sonrojada.

-¡Jajaja! – se reían todos.

-Bueno. Sigue, pequeña.

-Bien. como decía, poseo dos magias. Una es la demonslayer de hielo, creada para cazar demonios. La otra es magia elemental de agua. Soy capaz de fusionar ambas magias, creando poderosos ataques.

-Ya he podido comprobarlo. – luego miro a la Strauss.

-Yo solo poseo la Take Over.

-No ocurre nada por eso. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

-Básicamente es un tipo de magia que, como su nombre indica, le permite cambiar su cuerpo y habilidades por las de las criaturas que previamente ha derrotado.

-Osea, que has derrotado a los seres que has absorbido.

-Exacto.

-Interesante. Espero poder ver todas tus transformaciones. – y siguió por ultimo Cornelia.

-Tengo dos tipos de magias. Una es la de choque. Es una magia extremadamente poderosa que consiste en romper todo lo que el usuario toca. Incluso puede romper la magia en pedazos, lo que anula sus efectos, así como reducir el poder de la magia y desviarlo. Incluso los hechizos más poderosos son inútiles frente a esta magia destructiva y altamente avanzada. También uso magia de cartas. Esta magia consiste en utilizar cartas especiales para distintos motivos, dependiendo la variación de cartas, se pueden convocar diferentes tipos de personas, objetos y elementos desde las cartas, las cuales pueden tener diferentes efectos según las combinaciones y el empleo que se les dé. Además, las cartas aparte de invocar, pueden atrapar a las personas dentro de las dimensiones de la carta, como un cubículo.

-Impresionante. Ahora entiendo perfectamente porque habéis sido perseguidos por tantos siglos. Vuestra magia es impresionante. Nunca antes había visto u oído nada parecido. – Entonces, el RD se fijó en unos tatuajes que tenían todas - ¿Y ese tatuaje?

Las chicas se miraron todo el cuerpo hasta fijarse en su insignia.

-Es la marca de nuestro gremio.

-¿Vuestro gremio?

-Así es. Se llama Fairy Tail. Lo 'crearon' nuestros antepasados.

-Entiendo. Eso significa que sois del mismo gremio. – miro a Natsu.

-Así es. Una lástima que no haya podido volver a verlos, pero sé que están en un lugar mejor. – dijo el pelirrosa.

Durante el resto de la tarde, las chicas estuvieron descansando junto a las crías de dragón. Habían ido hasta el lugar en el que aparecieron. Debido a su combate con Tannin, se habían desplazado muchos kilómetros para no destruir el lugar. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche en el mundo humano. Las chicas habían cenado animales cazados del Inframundo. Al principio pensaron que debido a que eran del Inframundo, podría pasarles algo. Al final, siendo convencidas por Natsu y Tannin, las chicas se comieron a las presas cazadas.

-Etto… Rey Dragón… - dijo Silvia.

-Podéis llamarme Tannin.

-De acuerdo, Tannin. ¿Por qué uno de los Reyes Dragones se convirtió en demonio?

El resto de las chicas dejaron de comer para mirar curiosas al dragón. Ya que Natsu y los otros dragones sabían los motivos, decidieron seguir con su cena.

-Veréis, hay dos motivos por los que me convertí en demonio. Uno era por esto. – Con su cola cogió una manzana de un árbol – Estas manzanas las necesitamos para vivir. En el mundo humano desaparecieron, por lo que tuve que venir aquí para que crecieran.

-¿Y el otro? – pregunto Cornelia.

-Simple, quería luchar. Los demonios tienen un juego llamado Rating Game para que los distintos grupos de demonios nobles puedan luchar. Se inventó después de la Gran Guerra.

-Como no. Siempre para pelear. Propio de dragones. – susurro la albina.

-Que quieres que le hagamos. Somos así. Es nuestra naturaleza. – sonrió arrogante el RD.

-¡Aye! – grito Natsu dándole la razón.

Cuando la cosa estaba más que tranquila, pudieron notar que se acercaba alguien, y alguien con un enorme poder.

-Esa aura. – susurro Natsu - ¡Chicas, iros ahora mismo! – grito mientras creaba una brecha.

Estas parecían no escuchar. Estaban impactadas por el enorme poder del ser que se estaba acercando.

-¡Es que no me oís! ¡Iros a casa! – grito cogiendo por los brazos a Silvia.

Esta reacciono ante el fuerte balanceo que le estaba dando el pelirrosa. Cuando salió del shock, despertó a las demás. Estas pasaron a través de la brecha con rapidez. Al ver que Natsu no las seguía le gritaron.

-¡¿Qué haces Natsu?! ¡Tienes que venir!

-No hace falta. Yo soy un dragón. En cambio, vosotras seguís siendo buscadas. No os dejare aquí hasta no saber si es seguro.

-¡Pero no se suponía que era el territorio de Tannin!

-Pero hay gente que puede venir aquí sin problemas.

-¡¿Quién podría hacer eso?!

-Un Maou. – respondió seco mientras cerraba las brechas.

Al otro lado, las chicas estaban impactadas. Ahora entendían. Esa persona con ese gigantesco poder era uno de los Maous de los demonios. No podrían enfrentarlo ni con sus poderes contra demonios. A paso lento, cada una se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y acostarse. Estaban muy preocupadas por Natsu, pero sabían que a él no lo estaban buscando. El pelirrosa tenía razón.

Mientras, en el territorio de Tannin, Natsu se había puesto muy serio. En cambio Tannin estaba de lo más relajado. De entre las sombras apareció un hombre. Por su apariencia se podría decir que rondaba los treinta. Su cabello era largo y rojo como la sangre. Se podía notar su poderosa aura. Aun así, no se comparaba al aura de un dragón. Las auras de los dragones imponen sobre los demás, en cambio esta mostraba un poderío distinto, pero sin duda un poderío enorme.

-Hola Tannin. Ha pasado tiempo. – saludo el pelirrojo.

-Hola Sirzechs. Gusto verte. Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veras, mi hermana Rias me ha dicho que hay un dragón en su escuela y eso me extraño. Que yo sepa ninguno de tus dragones va ahí.

-Veras, respecto a eso…

-Yo soy el que va al instituto de Kuoh.

El que hablo fue el pelirrosa. Se encontraba junto a otros dragones a la espera de ver que hacia Tannin.

-¿Tu?

-Si yo. ¿hay algún problema?

-En realidad ninguno. Solo quería confirmarlo con mis propios ojos. – Sonrió el demonio – Permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Sirzechs Gremory, o Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Uno de los cuatro Maous, ¿eh?

-Así es. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel.

-Encantado. Me gustaría preguntarte el motivo de porque asistes a ese instituto.

-Tengo mis propios motivos, pero debes saber que no tengo intención de atacar a nadie, a no ser que me ataquen.

-Entiendo. En ese caso, sin problemas. No me gustaría que tener que enfrentar a un dragón de Tannin. Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes del nuevo [Peón] de mi hermana?

-¿El portador de Ddraig?

Tannin miro sorprendido a Natsu.

-No me habías dicho que el actual Sekiryuutei había aparecido.

-Bueno, en realidad no se podría llamar Sekiryuutei. Es un demonio reencarnado con una mierda de poder, aunque ha conseguido despertar el Boosted Gear, pero aun así no es capaz de unas más que una mísera parte de su poder. No podría durar ni un segundo contra mí.

-Ya veo. Pero ha conseguido despertarla. Normal que no pudiera contra ti, ¿recuerdas por qué? – Natsu sonrió arrogante. Su enorme poder y que su magia fuera dragonslayer le daba una gran ventaja en la lucha contra dragones - ¿Y qué es lo que quieres del nuevo Sekiryuutei, Sirzechs?

-En realidad quería pedir tu ayuda. – miro el pelirrojo al pelirrosa.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Exacto. Eres un dragón. Que mejor que uno para entrenarlo. Además, por jerarquía debes obedecerle.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Tannin y Natsu se descojonaron de la risa.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ay que me muero! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sirzechs confuso.

-P-puede que en partes tengas razón… - hablo Tannin mientras recuperaba su respiración.

-… pero no me afecta. – termino Natsu.

-¿?

-Veras, puede que en la escala de poder y jerarquía estén por encima de mi… por ahora, pero eso no significa nada. A mí nadie me da órdenes ni me dice que hacer, aunque se tratase de Ophis.

Sirzechs estaba alucinando. Normalmente el Rojo y el Blanco tenían autoridad sobre dragones de menor rango, incluido los Reyes Dragones. Que le dijeran que al pelirrosa eso no le afectaba sin duda era algo muy extraño.

-¿No tienen autoridad sobre ti? Que yo sepa estamos hablando del Rojo.

-Es que soy algo peculiar. – Sonrió el pelirrosa – Además, para que ese tipo tenga ese poder sobre los demás dragones tendría que usar el verdadero poder de Ddraig.

-Entiendo. Aun así, ¿le entrenaras?

-Antes tengo que comprobar algo. Si pasa cierta prueba lo entrenare.

-Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta pero, ¿puedo saber de qué ira la prueba?

-Solo puedo responder con otra pregunta. – Sirzechs lo miro expectante - ¿No se reunirá pronto tu hermana con su 'futuro' marido?

La pregunta de Natsu provoco dos emociones en Sirzechs. Una era asombro porque el dragón supiera de eso. No era un secreto lo del matrimonio arreglado, pero aun así le sorprendía. La segunda era satisfacción. Había captado a lo que se refería el dragón pelirrosa.

-Creo que te entiendo. Sinceramente, espero que pase tu prueba.

Dicho esto desapareció así como vino, dejando solo a ambos dragones.

-¿Vas a interferir? – pregunto Tannin sin dejar de mirar donde había estado antes el Maou.

-No. La verdad es que me gustaría darle una paliza al pollito. Es la clase de persona a la que no dejaría de golpear con solo abrir la boca. Además, piensa que sus llamas son las más poderosas… - dijo con un tic en el ojo – Si el idiota pervertido no le da una paliza se la daré yo a él.

-¿A cuál de los dos?

-A los dos.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. Me voy a acostarme. – dijo el RD mientras se iba a su lugar.

-Si será vago el jodio. – susurro el pelirrosa.

-¡Te he oído!

Terminada la charla con el Rey Dragón y el Maou lucifer, Natsu decidió que era momento para volver a casa. Era bastante tarde y parecía ser que las chicas se habían ido a dormir. El dragón prefirió no molestarlas e irse a dormir a su cuarto, no sin antes comer algo. Se fue hasta la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Había bastante comida, desde carne hasta verdura, pasando por el pescado. Debido a que era tarde decidió comerse un pescado. Lo saco del frigo, soplo un poco de fuego se lo zampo. Estaba por irse a su cuarto, pero vio que Lucia se encontraba en su camino.

-¿Qué quería el Maou? – pregunto preocupada.

-Quería saber sobre mí.

-¿Sobre ti?

-Sip. Su hermana le había contado sobre que yo, un dragón, estaba asistiendo al mismo instituto que ella. Quería cerciorarse de que no era una amenaza. Además…

-¿Qué?

-Quería pedirme que entrenara al Sekiryuutei.

-¿En serio? – Natsu asintió - ¿Y aceptaste?

-Nop. Quiero comprobar antes una cosa. Quiero ver a donde es capaz de llegar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabrás?

-Digamos que hay varias cosas que no sabéis aun. – sonrió burlón.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, y después de contarles sobre lo sucedido después de que se fueran, Natsu y las chicas se pusieron con el círculo mágico de Fairy Tail. El círculo mágico estaba en el suelo. era dorado. Tenía los glifos en la parte externa y el dibujo del gremio en el centro y un círculo rodeándolo.

-Bien, los glifos ya están. Ahora toca pasar parte de tu poder. – dijo Angeline mirando a Natsu.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Simple. Ponte en el centro.

Haciendo caso a la albina, el pelirrosa se puso en el centro del círculo. En cuanto lo hizo este empezó a brillar. La luz era tan potente que tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz ceso se pudo ver que el círculo estaba igual, aunque tenía dos cosas distintas. El dibujo del gremio, el hada, ya no era dorada, ahora era roja. Además, habían aparecido nuevos glifos. Estaban situados más cerca del centro, entre el dibujo y los glifos ya existentes antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto curioso el pelirrosa.

La rubia se acercó y agacho para tener mejor visión de los glifos.

-Parece ser que al haberle unido parte de tu poder, ha modificado un poco el hechizo. Ahora a probarlo.

Las chicas se metieron dentro del círculo. Este creció para poder cogerlas a todas. Empezó a brillar y cuando ceso no había nadie.

(Territorio de Tannin)

En el mismo lugar al que fueron la última vez que estuvieron fue donde apareció el círculo mágico de transporte de los magos de Fairy Tail. El pelirrosa y las chicas, lo primero que vieron fue a l Rey Dragón se encontraba con otros dragones de primer nivel, hablando / gritándose por algo que sería importante.

-¡Me estas llamando estúpido so gilipollas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas que el Madrid es el mejor equipo del mundo?! ¡En todo caso lo sería el Chelsea!

-¡¿Cómo osas decir eso imbécil?! ¡El peor equipo es el Bayern?!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¡Ven aquí que te voy a meter la cabeza por el culo!

Pues parece que no. no estaban discutiendo de algo importante. Los dragones reunidos se encontraban hablando de futbol, y el cómo llegaron a pelear por eso es un misterio. A los Fairys se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza al ver semejante espectáculo. ¿Qué cojones hacían un grupo de poderosos dragones hablando de futbol? Nadie lo sabe salvo el estúpido autor del fic.

-No existen opiniones estúpidas, solo estúpidos que opinan. – susurro Natsu.

Al ver que los dragones "adultos" se encontraban "dialogando" prefirieron dejarlos un rato, hasta que se calmaran. Después de que dejaran su pelea empezaron con el entrenamiento. Cada chica iba con un dragón distinto mientras Tannin entrenaba con Natsu. Él era uno de los pocos dragones que podía soportar la magia caza dragones del pelirrosa. Además, a ambos les encantaban sus combates. El caza dragones estaba al nivel de un dragón de primer nivel. Dentro de poco podría estar en categoría de Rey Dragón.

Durante la siguiente semana Natsu y las chicas siguieron yendo a entrenar al Inframundo a través del círculo mágico. En parte estaban sorprendidas de que funcionase. Habían estado traspasando las barreras del Inframundo y nadie se había enterado.

Para las chicas, entrenar con los dragones era muy agotador. Las llevaban al límite de sus magias y sus habilidades físicas y mentales. A pesar de haber pasado solamente una semana entrenando, se podía notar la mejora, aunque era pequeña. Sin duda entrenar con un dragón era lo mejor.

Llego el día esperado para Natsu, el día en que iría a ver cierto "espectáculo" que tenía que ver con cierta demonio pelirroja.

-Oye Natsu, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Angeline mientras leía un libro.

-¿Os acordáis sobre los que os conté de Rias y el pervertido? – las chicas asintieron – Pues es hoy. Nos veremos más tarde.

-Que te vaya bien.

-No armes jaleos.

Entre risas Natsu salió de la casa en dirección al instituto. La verdad es que entrenar al Sekiryuutei le llamaba bastante. No todos los días podías entrenar al portador de uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales. La lastima es que este era un maldito pervertido. Solo había llamado pervertido a Gray. No sabía que era peor, si su viejo amigo, que se desnudaba de forma inconsciente, o el castaño, el obsesionado de los pechos.

-Maldito stripper.

(En el cielo de las hadas)

Nos encontramos en una zona preciosa. Era una llanura de preciosa hierba suave y verde. Había muchos árboles y bosques. Un lago de preciosa agua cristalina, que se conectaba con un rio que iba a un mar. Sin duda era un paraíso. Allí se encontraban las almas de los miembros fallecidos de Fairy Tail. Se podían ver a Erza, Juvia, Lissana, etc. y a los fallecidos de Fiore. Todos estaban divirtiéndose hasta que cierto desnudista estornudo.

-¡Achús!

-¿Qué te pasa Gray? – pregunto Makarov.

-Nada viejo. Alguien se estará acordando de mí.

-Seguro que fue Natsu-san. – comento Juvia.

-Ese maldito cabeza lava. Ya vera cuando venga aquí. – dijo con mirada desafiante.

(De vuelta a Kuoh)

-¡Achús! – Estornudo el pelirrosa - ¿Me he resfriado? Imposible. Seguro que alguien se estará acordando de mí.

Con toda la calma del mundo siguió andando, hasta que llego al instituto. Atravesó las puertas en dirección hacia la sala de los Gremory. Cuando llego ni siquiera llamo, solamente abrió las puertas.

Natsu entro como si estuviera en su casa. Sabía que ese día Raiser Phenex iba a ir al mundo humano a por Rias. El cómo lo sabía… fácil, se lo dijo Sirzechs. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba Raiser para su hermana, pero tenia que hacerlo, el futuro de su familia y Clan estaba en peligro. En la sala se encontraban los Gremory y una peli platina.

-¡Yosh! – saludo energético.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Rias. No se esperaba que el pelirrosa fuera a estar ahí.

El resto de demonios lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Sabes que tu hermano hablo conmigo?

Rias parecía no saber de lo que estaba hablando el pelirrosa, hasta que cayo. Ella le había avisado a su hermano sobre el dragón que estaba estudiando en la Academia Kuoh. También le dijo que si podía hablar con el sobre su sirviente, el castaño. Parecía que lo había hecho.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas? – pregunto esperanzada.

-Antes quiero comprobar una cosa.

-Cierto. Mi hermano me dijo que tendría que pasar una prueba.

-Exacto. – luego miro a la peli platina - ¿Y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Grayfia. Soy la [Reina] de Sirzechs-sama.

-Y también su mujer. – aclaro la pelirroja.

-Ojou-sama, no hace falta decirlo.

-¿Entonces estas aquí para hacer la prueba?

-Sip.

-¿Y puedo saber de qué ira?

-Nop. Así no habría naturalidad.

Rias estaba por decir algo más pero no pudo porque un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo.

-"Y empieza el espectáculo." – pensó sonriente el pelirrosa.

-Phenex. – hablo Kiba.

Del círculo mágico aparecieron unas potentes llamas, pero nada comparadas a las del dragón. Cuando estas desaparecieron se pudo ver a un chico joven rubio de nos veinte. Tenía pinta de gigolo. Llevaba un traje casual con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

-Jeje. Hace tiempo que no vengo al mundo humano. – Observo el lugar hasta que encontró a Rias – Oh mi querida Rias, he venido a verte. - casi todos en la sala se quedaron mudos. La forma en la que ese chico le hablaba a Rias era demasiado familiar – Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda ya está decidida por lo que tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

Natsu simplemente puso cara de asco. Ese tío le provocaba que se pusiera de una muy mala hostia. La cara de Issei era todo un poema. Kiba estaba muy serio, Koneko no reflejaba emoción, Asia estaba asombrada y Akeno seguía sonriendo, pero de manera forzada.

Con rapidez, el Phenex se acercó hasta Rias, la levanto del sillón y la movió con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Raiser! – grito la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

-¡Oye tú, estas siendo grosero con Buchou! – grito furioso Issei mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Natsu fijo su vista en el castaño. Impulsivo fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Raiser con voz disgustada.

-¡Yo soy el peón de Rias Gremory-sama, Issei Hyodo!

-Mmm. Pues mira tú que bien.

Al ver el enorme desinterés del Phenex la furia creció en Issei.

-¿Cómo se llamaba este imbécil? – Se preguntó Natsu en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los demonios – Raque, Rabe… no me acuerdo.

-Yo soy Raiser Phenex, demonio puro de clase alta y tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex y prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory, imbécil.

Issei estaba en shock, Asia miraba asombrada a Rias y Raiser, Kiba y Koneko estaban serios y Akeno había dejado de sonreír. Grayfia seguía con su cara sin emociones. Natsu se sacaba un moco, cosa que provoco el enojo del demonio Phenex.

-Por favor, sería mejor que nos sentáramos. – hablo Grayfia.

Grayfia sabía de la existencia de Natsu. Por ese motivo no había "echado" al dragón. Sirzechs ya le había contado todo.

Koneko y Kiba se levantaron de su sofá y se sentaron junto a Issei y Asia. Akeno cogió unas tazas de té y la dejo en la mesa que había en medio de ambos sofás. Raiser, que se sentó al lado de Rias y no dejaba de tocarla, se acercó y cogió una taza, le dio un sorbo y sonrió.

-Él te hecho por la [Reina] de Rias esta exquisito.

-Muchas gracias. – sonrió forzada Akeno.

Después de beber él te, Raiser siguió tocando el cuerpo de Rias a su antojo. Piernas, brazos, hombros, el pelo. Natsu seguía con su cara de impulsivo, pero prestando atención a Issei. Todos tenían expresión seria, excepto el castaño. Él tenía una mirada furiosa, pero cambio a una lasciva.

-"¿En que estará pensando?" – se preguntaba.

-Um, Issei-san, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Asia.

-Los pensamientos indecentes están prohibidos. – dijo Koneko después de darle un pequeño golpe.

-Límpiate la baba. – se burló Kiba.

-¡Calla!

-"Pervertido total." – pensó el pelirrosa.

-Seguro que será porque pensabas en comida. – dijo inocente Asia mientras le limpiaba la boca a Issei, el cual la miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Basta ya! - toda la atención volvió a Rias, la cual se había levantado de golpe mientras miraba furiosa a Raiser, el cual sonreía arrogante - ¡Escúchame Raiser, no me pienso casar contigo!

-Ya me lo has dicho hace poco. Pero creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir una crisis.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy la próxima heredera de la Casa Gremory! ¡Yo elegiré con quien casarme! ¡Seré libre hasta que me gradué de la universidad!

-Eso es correcto. Eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sin embargo, tus padres y hermano están preocupados. No quieren que su familia se acabe. Recuerda que perdimos muchos de los nuestros en la Gran Guerra. Necesitamos más demonios puros para evitar la extinción. Está bien que los demonios reencarnados sigan. Pero no podemos dejar que estén por encima de un sangre pura. Para eso fuimos elegidos. Yo tengo hermanos mayores, pero faltas tú. Si no te casas, la Casa Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Acaso quieres exterminar a tu casa? Este matrimonio es lo mejor.

-Pues como sean como tu van listos. – susurro Natsu, causando la risa de los demás.

Raiser iba a decirle algo, pero Rias hablo antes.

-No voy a extinguir mi clan. Me casare, - Raiser sonrió enormemente – pero con quien yo quiera, Raiser.

Raiser cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de ira.

-Ya me he hartado, Rias. Soy un diablo que lleva el nombre Phenex sobre mí y no puedo dejar que se manche. Ni siquiera quise venir a esta mierda de lugar. El fuego y viento de este lugar es asqueroso. Para un demonio que simboliza el fuego y viento, como yo… ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Te llevare al Inframundo aunque tenga que quemar a tus siervos!

De su cuerpo surgieron unas potentes llamas. Estas estaban quemando el sofá e incluso el techo. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Puaj. Esas llamas huelen fatal. – dijo Natsu mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Al igual que Raiser expulsaba fuego, Rias se cubrió con un aura negro-rojiza. Kiba, Akeno y Koneko estaban preparados para luchar, Issei temblaba mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Asia, la cual temblaba mucho.

-"Esta temblando de miedo. Sin duda es demasiado débil. Como lo entrene va a acabar medio muerto. – Luego puso una sonrisa macabra – Creo que no pasara nada si lo dejo en ese estado."

Cuando parecía que la cosa se iba a poner peor, Grayfia hablo.

-Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, cálmense, por favor. Si no lo hacen me veré obligada a tranquilizarlos. – expulso un parte de su aura.

-"No está nada mal. Sin duda es poderosa."

Raiser y Rias hicieron una mueca y dejaron de expulsar aura.

-Aunque me lo diga la [Reina] más poderosa no tengo miedo. Aun así, no quiero enfrentarme al grupo de Sirzechs-sama, el cual dicen que está compuesto por monstruos.

-En fin, como ambas familias sabían que esto iba a pasar, debo usar un último recurso.

-¿Ultimo recursos? ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia? – pregunto Rias.

-Hacer un Rating Game con Raiser-sama.

-¡!

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Issei.

-En un juego jugado por demonios con título de nobleza, y compiten haciendo que sus siervos peleen. – explico Kiba.

-Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un Rating Game solo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero en este caso, no es oficial. – hablo Grayfia.

-Solo implica a nuestras familias. – Continuo Rias – Sabían que esto iba a pasar, ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila? – termino quejándose enojada.

-Entonces, ¿participara, Ojou-sama?

-Si. Participare.

Raiser sonrió arrogante ante las palabas de la pelirroja.

-Pues vale. Yo no he perdido en ninguno oficial. No podrás derrotarme, mi querida Rias.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Te venceré, Raiser!

-Muy bien. Si me ganas se anula la boda, pero… si pierdes te casas conmigo sin discusión.

Rias miraba furiosa a Raiser mientras que este sonreía arrogante.

-Bien. Yo, Grayfia, confirmare su aceptación. ¿Está bien?

-Si. – respondieron ambos.

-Bien. Iré a informar a ambas familias.

Grayfia inclino su cabeza y desapareció. Una vez que se fue, Raiser miro a Issei y sonrió.

-Oye Rias, ¿estos son tus siervos?

-Así es.

Entonces, el Phenex se echó a reír.

-No creo que este idiota haya pensado que soy uno. – pensó en voz alta Natsu.

-¿Has dicho algo, gusano? – le pregunto Raiser.

-Sip. Que si serias tan idiota de pensar que soy uno de sus siervos.

-¡Quieres ver cómo te convierto en ceniza! – grito enojado.

-Por favor. Con esas llamas no serias capaz de hacerme ni cosquillas. – dijo quitándole importancia.

Raiser estaba por atacarlo pero recordó algo. No estaba ahí para discutir con ese insecto. Estaba ahí para "hablar" con Rias.

-En fin, este partido será un chiste. Solo tu [Reina], la 'sacerdotisa del rayo', podría luchar contra mis sirvientas. - Raiser chaqueo los dedos y aparecieron un montón de personas – Estas son mis lindas sirvientas.

Quince chicas en total. Habían tantas como fichas de ajedrez hay en total. Todas eran chicas, y no eran para nada feas. Issei las miraba fijamente mientras lloraba.

-Hey Rias, ese sirviente tuyo está llorando mucho mientras me mira.

Rias miro a Issei y su cara paso de furiosa a una de preocupación mientras se toca la frente.

-Su sueño es tener un harem. Creo que se emocionó después de mirar a tus sirvientes.

-"La madre que lo pario." – pensó Natsu mientras se daba un facepalm.

-Bruto.

-Raiser-sama, Esta persona me está volviendo loca.

Las siervas de Raiser pusieron cara de desagrado mientras miraban a Issei.

-No digan eso, mis chicas lindas. Mostrémosle los cercanos que somos como demonios de primera clase.

Y entonces empezó a besar con lengua a las chicas. Las chicas pusieron mirada de asco mientras Kiba permanecía impulsivo. Issei lo miraba con odio mientras que Natsu miraba el techo pensando en sus cosas.

-¡Boosted Gear!

Ese nombre asombro a todos en la sala. Issei tenía activado su Boosted Gear mientras miraba amenazante a Raiser.

-"Mmm. Puede que pueda hacer algo con él, pero en este estado no sería capaz de hacer nada." – se dijo el pelirrosa.

-¡Maldito pollo frito! ¡Te pienso dar una paliza!

Natsu empezó a rodas por el suelo de la risa.

-¿Pollo frito? ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Eso no es manera de hablarle a un demonio de clase alta! ¡Rias, educa a tus siervos!

-No me importa. – dijo sin importancia.

-¡Tsk! ¡Mira!

-Sí, Raiser-sama.

Una niña, como Koneko. Se lanzó contra Issei. Tenía un palo de artes marciales. En un rápido movimiento, para algunos, golpeo a Issei en el estómago, lanzándolo contra la pared. Debido al golpe el Boosted Gear se desactivo.

-Eres muy débil. – dijo la niña.

-La que acaba de luchar es mi [Peón] Mira. – Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Issei - Es la más débil pero tiene más talento y experiencia. Pero, me sorprende que ese débil insecto tenga la Boosted Gear. Sin duda es muy peligrosa esa Sacred Gear. Aun así, no ha habido nadie que haya derrotado a un dios o demonio poderoso con ella, y sabes porque… ¡porque las Sacred Gear son imperfectas y sus poseedores unos débiles! ¡Eres un perdedor! – grito mientras le pisaba la cabeza.

Raiser sintió que estaba en peligro, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un poderoso puñetazo impacto en su cara, haciendo que se estrellara en la pared.

POOM

Las Phenex se alertaron y fueron a ayudar a su amo.

-Y dice que el débil es el. Menudo imbécil. – susurro Natsu mientras ayudaba a Issei a levantarse y sentarlo en el sofá.

-¡Maldito!

Ese fue el grito de Raiser. Su nariz estaba rota, al igual que su pómulo derecho. Para su suerte estas se recuperaban rápidamente.

-No esperaras que dejara que siguieras golpeándolo.

-¡Te voy a matar! – grito mientras se lanzaba contra él.

Intento darle un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo, pero Natsu lo bloqueo como si nata. Luego, el demonio, intento darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Natsu lo detuvo con su pierna. Harto decidió darle un golpe en la cabeza a Raiser, haciendo que se diera fuerte contra el suelo.

PAM

Acto seguido lo cogió y lo lanzo contra sus siervas, las cuales las cogieron al vuelo.

-¡Maldito!

-¡Hijoputa!

-Sera mejor que os lo llevéis. – advirtió el pelirrosa.

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo ellos, y antes de desaparecer Raiser hablo.

-Nos vemos dentro de diez días, Rias. Será mejor que entrenes a tus patéticos sirvientes.

-¿Me estás dando ventaja? – pregunto incrédula y enojada la pelirroja.

-Créeme que te hará falta. Espero que no me decepciones, [Peón] de Rias. – Dijo mirando a Issei para luego volver a mirar a Rias – Nos vemos dentro de diez días. Y la próxima vez te matare. – amenazo a Natsu.

-Inténtalo, pollito.

Dicho esto desapareció en su círculo mágico junto a sus siervas. Asia corrió hacia Issei y empezó a curarlo. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación.

-Tiene razón. – comento Natsu.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto seria Rias.

-No podéis vencerle. No tenéis suficiente poder para ello.

-¿Tú también lo crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Tu – miro a Issei – convoca el Boosted Gear.

Issei hizo caso y convoco el Sacred Gear. Natsu se sentó en la mesa que había en medio, justo delante del castaño, y puso su mano encima de la garra metálica, provocando que Issei pusiera mala cara.

-Apártala y te quemo. – amenazo el dragón con los ojos cerrados.

Issei imito al pelirrosa y sus mentes se sumergieron en el Boosted Gear.

(Interior Boosted Gear)

Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, se encontraba expectante. Había notado que su actual portador estaba sumergiendo su mente en la Sacred Gear, pero también noto como alguien 'iba' con él. Pudo notar un gran poder y algo inquietante.

-["¿Qué demonios?"] – pensaba el dragón.

No tardo mucho para que delante de él aparecieran dos jóvenes. Eran Issei y Natsu.

-[Compañero.]

-Hola Ddraig.

-[¿Quién eres tú?]

-Así que tú eres Ddraig… me recuerdas a mi padre. – Ddraig lo miraba curioso – Me llamo Natsu Dragneel.

-[Encantado. ¿Podrías responderme porque noto como si tuvieras una espada mata dragones?]

-Ah, eso, es por mi magia. Soy un dragonslayer de fuego y trueno.

-[¿Un dragonslayer?] – Ddraig estaba asombrado – [Es la primera vez que veo a un dragón con magia dragonslayer.]

-Tiene su explicación. – Miro a Issei – No puedes contar nada de esto a nadie, ¿Entendido? Si lo haces date por muerto.

Issei solo asentía energéticamente ante la amenaza del pelirrosa. Fue entonces que algo apareció delante de él. Era una enorme pantalla en la que se veían imágenes. Esas imágenes eran extrañas para Issei y Ddraig.

-[¿Qué es esto?]

-Mis recuerdos.

Aparecieron varias cosas curiosas como, Natsu entrenando con Igneel, cuando se unió a Fairy Tail, cuando nació Happy, la batalla contra los dragones, Tártaros, Zeref, Acnologia, como llego a esa Dimension, etc. Las imágenes iban seguidas y sin orden.

-[Interesante. ¿Y ese dragón? Parece poderoso.]

-Es Acnologia, el dragón del apocalipsis de mi mundo. Según se estaría al nivel de los Dragones Celestiales, osease, tú y Albion.

-[Es decir, a la altura de los Dragones Oscuros. Pero eso no me responde a la pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?]

-Es para que sepas de mí. Tengo la intención de entrenarle por ciertos motivos. Esperaba que el que supieras esto le ayudaras a este idiota. – Issei lo miro indignado.

-[Entiendo. Eres demasiado fuerte para él, y tu magia podría matarlo. ¿Quieres que lo proteja?]

-Podríamos decirlo así. Aun no tengo decidido si entrenarlo. Quiero que pase cierta prueba, la cual no puedo decir.

-[Entiendo. En ese caso no hay problema.]

-¿Eso quiere decir que me entrenaras? – pregunto Issei.

-¿No has escuchado? Supera la prueba y lo hare.

-¡Pero no se cuál es la prueba!

-Eso lo hace más divertido.

Dicho esto ambos sacaron sus mentes de la Sacred Gear.

(Realidad)

Natsu e Issei habían abierto los ojos. El dragón se levantó y se marchó mientras Issei hacia desaparecer la Boosted Gear.

-Nos vemos dentro de diez días. – fue lo último que dijo Natsu antes de desaparecer.


	6. Gremory vs Phoenix

Fairy Tail ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: recordarla… habrá que esperar para ver si pasa. No, no la recuerda. El cielo de los Fairys, pues un paraíso.

XXone196: muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Actualizo lo mas rápido que me es posible, ya que tengo más historias y estudios… y vida jejeje XD.

DiiZfeL: gracias por tu apoyo. Intento actualizar lo más rápido que me es posible :)

Guest: espero que te guste este capítulo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia Fullbuster<strong>: 16, pelo negro ojos azules, 1ª magia: demonslayer de hielo 2ª magia: elemental de agua.

**Angeline Strauss**: 16, albina ojos azules, 1ª magia: take over 2ª magia: ¿?

**Cornelia Clive**: 17, castaña ojos castaños, 1ª magia: choque 2ª magia: cartas

**Lucia Star**: 18, rubia ojos verdes, 1ª magia: estelar 2ª magia: ¿?

**Eri Fernández**: 19, pelirroja ojos verdes, 1ª magia: re-equipacion 2ª magia: cuerpo celestial

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

**GREMORY VS PHOENIX**

_**En la Academia Kuoh**_

El pelirrosa había salido de la sala del Club de lo Oculto para ir a su casa. Estuvo pensando en lo que iba a pasar en el próximo partido. Estaba bastante claro que los Gremory no serían capaces de derrotar al pollito, pero esta era la prueba que Issei tenía que superar.

-Esto va a ser interesante.

-¿El que va a ser interesante, Dragneel?

Una chica plana con gafas apareció frente a Natsu.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Perdón. No nos hemos presentado debidamente. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, presidenta del Consejo Escolar y amiga de Rias Gremory.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel.

-El dragón. Cuando Rias me dijo que un dragón estaba en la escuela no me lo creí, claro que Hyodo no cuenta.

-Cierto, no es un dragón.

-¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Vengo de hablar con Rias.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Cosas. Seguro que ella te las cuenta.

-Eso espero.

-Por cierto, ¿tú también tuviste un matrimonio concertado?

La de gafas se sorprendió ante ello.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Según se, hay algunos matrimonios concertados y después de ver el de Rias pues tengo curiosidad.

-Si. Lo tuve. Pero me libre de ello tras una partida de ajedrez. Si mi prometido no era capaz de ganarme en una partida de ajedrez entonces el matrimonio quedaría cancelado.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?

-Por supuesto. – el tono orgulloso era palpable.

-Así que tú usaste el ajedrez. Me pregunto porque Sirzechs quiere hacer un Rating Game.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Un Rating Game?! ¡¿En que está pensando Sirzechs-sama?!

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Si sabe que no tienen ninguna oportunidad, ¿Por qué hace esto?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sabes que tengo razón. Rias y su grupo no pueden ganar al pollito, aunque me hago una idea de porque Sirzechs hace esto.

-¿Por qué crees tú que lo hace? – pregunto Sona.

-Según creo, es por demostración.

-¿Demostración?

-Exacto. Todos saben que el equipo de Rias no puede contra el del pollito, y por lo tanto lo mejor sería un juego más equilibrado. Creo que lo que intenta con este juego es que, si Rias gana, quedaría demostrado su gran capacidad para elegir a su sequito y su habilidad para derrotar a demonios más poderosos que ella. Eso la pondría en un puesto privilegiado. No debería tener un marido que fuera menos que ella. Y para ello estará su perro guardián.

-¿Perro guardián? – pregunto confusa Sona.

-El Sekiryuutei. Muy pocos tendrían las agallas para enfrentarse a ese nombre, y más si vence al pollito, el problema es que se han equivocado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Issei no sería capaz de ganar contra ninguno del sequito Phoenix. – Sona lo miro seria – Puede que porte a Ddraig, pero no es capaz de usar su poder. Apenas tiene na de tiempo siendo un demonio reencarnado. Además, ha sido capaz de convocar el Boosted Gear apenas unos días. En diez días no será capaz de conseguir el poder para luchar contra él.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me temo que Rias no podrá evitarlo.

-Lo más posible. En fin, nos vemos, Sona.

Antes de salir del recinto se volvió a mirarla.

-Oye, ¿puedo ver el partido contigo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Sona estaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque sé que lo veras y yo también quiero verlo.

-Está bien. Puedes venir, Dragneel.

-¡Genial! – y termino de salir del recinto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Un rato más tarde<strong>_

Mientras caminaba a través de las calles de la ciudad se puso a pensar en lo débil que era el cuándo empezó a aprender su magia. Se rio ante los recuerdos. Igneel le daba algún pequeño golpe cuando el niño no le prestaba atención o lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo papá? ¿Cómo les ira a mis nakamas? – pregunto al aire.

-¿Natsu? – la persona que apareció frente a él era Lucia.

-Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy haciendo las compras. ¿Ya has acabado de hablar con los Gremory?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué tal? – preguntaba mientras se ponían a andar.

-Ha ido bien. Os contare cuando estemos todos juntos.

-Me parece bien.

Natsu decidió coger las bolsas que cargaba la rubia, a pesar de que ella se resistió un poco, pero acabo convencida gracias a la sonrisa del pelirrosa, provocándole un sonrojo. Hablaron de cosas cotidianas mientras llegaban a la casa. Una vez dentro prácticamente todas le saltaron encima para que les contara sobre su reunión con los demonios.

-Aún no sé porque te reúnes con demonios. ¡¿Es que has olvidado lo que nos han hecho sufrir en todos estos siglos?! – gritaba muy enojada Eri.

-¿Acaso todos los demonios fueron detrás vuestro? – Esa pregunta cayo a la pelirroja – Nunca dije que odie a los demonios, caídos y demás. El que algunos hicieran esas cosas horribles a nuestra familia no quiere decir que todos sean iguales. Ya os dije que hare sufrir a aquellos que hicieron sufrir a los nuestros, pero no pienso hacer nada a los que no tuvieron nada que ver.

-¿Y los Gremory no fueron uno de ellos?

-No, y antes de que me preguntéis, esto lo sé de primera mano. Estoy recopilando nombres de todos aquellos que han hecho mal a nuestros nakamas, y me ocupare personalmente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. Que algunos hagan cosas horribles no quiere decir que lo hagan todos. Pero no es tan fácil no odiarlos.

-No pasa nada. Con el tiempo dejaras de odiar a aquellos que no merecen tu odio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían los demonios? – pregunto Cornelia después de pensar en las palabras del pelirrosa.

-Querían hablar sobre la propuesta que me hizo el hermano de Rias, Lucifer. Ahora entiendo el porque me lo ha pedido.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Angeline.

-Veréis, al parecer Rias tiene un matrimonio concertado con un Phoenix, un pollito. Esta no quiere casarse por lo que han estado buscando una solución.

-¿Y cuál ha sido? – pregunto Silvia.

-Al final harán un Rating Game dentro de diez días.

-¡¿Un Rating Game contra un Phenex?! – pregunto asombrada Lucia.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Natsu.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es imposible que gane! ¡Un Phoenix es inmortal! ¡Por más hostias que le des el jodio se recupera sin ningún problema! ¡Rias no tiene opción de ganar!

-Eso mismo le he dicho a Sona.

-¿Sona Sitri? ¿La Presidenta? – pregunto la castaña.

-Exacto. Veréis…

El dragón les conto lo que había hablado con la morena.

-Tiene lógica viéndolo desde ese punto.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás al saber que Rias va a perder? – pregunto la peli negra a Natsu.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada de nada. Algo me dice que lo interesante no será el partido, sino lo que viene después.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Etto… ¿instinto?

-Pufff. Bueno, hasta dentro de diez días no es el partido. ¿Qué haremos?

-Pos lo de siempre. No tiene que cambiar nada por esto. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a zampar algo, que tengo hambre.

-Cierto, yo también tengo hambre.

-Pos no digáis na más. A cenar se ha dicho.

Durante los siguientes diez días, la cosa no cambio en nada. Iban a sus clases, entrenaban por la tarde en el territorio de Tannin y hacían sus tareas. De vez en cuando Natsu hablaba con Sona para ver que tal iba el entrenamiento de Rias y su sequito.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Academia Kuoh<strong>_

Nos encontramos en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. El grupo Gremory, al encontrarse entrenando en ellos sabe dónde, no habían ido a clase en todos esos días. En la sala se encontraban Sona Sitri y Natsu Dragneel, que conversaban sobre el entrenamiento del grupo de la pelirroja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les va? – pregunto el dragón.

-No sabría decirte. Según Rias, su nuevo peón ha despertado el Boosted Gear y es capaz de hacer ataques de gran poder.

-Eso es bueno, no será un inútil total. ¿Cuánto falta para el partido?

-Es mañana… no me digas que no te acordabas.

-¡Hostias! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya se me había olvidado! – se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahí madre. En fin, el partido será a las doce de la noche, para que lo sepas.

-¿Tan tarde? Con lo que me gusta acostarme a esas horas.

-Pues entonces no vengas.

-No he dicho eso. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto el dragón salió de la sala. Camino a través del instituto hasta llegar con el grupo de magas.

-¡Yosh! – saludo el pelirrosa.

-¿Otra vez hablando con la demonio? – pregunto seria la castaña.

-Sip. ¿Hay algo malo?

-No… nada. Solo que no me fio, a pesar de lo que nos dijiste.

-Bueno, no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. He de deciros que mañana, antes de las doce vendré aquí, a la escuela.

-¿Y eso? ¡¿No me digas que vendrás a estudiar por las noches?! ¡Es el Apocalipsis! – se burlaba Angeline mientras hacía caras de incrédula.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. No. vendré para ver el partido.

-¿Kaichou te ha dejado?

-No ha tenido objeciones.

-Silvia piensa que tienes algo planeado.

-No os mentiré. Si la cosa sale como creo ya tengo un plan preparado.

-¿Podemos saber de qué se trata? – pregunto Cornelia.

-Jejeje, me temo que tendréis que esperar para saberlo.

-Vengaaa, se bueno y te recompensare. – decía juguetona Cornelia mientras se apegaba sugerentemente al pelirrosa, causando miradas celosas de las otras dos chicas.

-Jajaja, igualita que Cana. – se reía el chico mientras apartaba a la castaña – Pero eso no te funcionara. – sonreía desafiante.

-Yaaa. No estés tan seguro, dragón. – sonrió igual Cornelia.

-Ejem. ¿Podéis dejar esta conversación para otro momento? – interrumpió celosa Angeline.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres estar en mi lugar?

-¡Cornelia!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Aun sois unas niñas!

-¡Tú también eres virgen!

Nada más gritar eso, la peliblanca se tapó la boca mientras miraba para todos lados. Para su suerte, y la de Cornelia, nadie había escuchado ese comentario de la oji azul.

-Ufff, menos mal.

-Sí, desde luego. Si alguien lo hubiera escuchado ahora mismo estarías dividida en muchos trocitos.

-Lo dices de broma… ¿verdad?

La mirada seria de la castaña le advertía que no lo hubiera dudado.

-No entiendo el problema. – hablo Natsu, ganándose la mirada de las tres - ¿Qué problema hay en si eres virgen? No creo que te vayas a morir.

-¿Acaso tú también lo eres, Natsu? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-Sip, ¿y?

-No, nada.

-Creo que será mejor cambiar de tema, esto se está poniendo muuuy raro.

Dejando el tema a parte, se pusieron a hablar de las cosas comunes que tiene cualquier estudiante de instituto, y ese no era el sexual jejeje.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Noche del partido<strong>_

La noche había llegado a Kuoh. Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche. Natsu se encontraba preparándose para ir a la Academia Kuoh para presenciar el partido, a pesar de saber el resultado que iba a tener. Las chicas, por su parte, iban a descansar del duro entrenamiento que han tenido con los dragones.

-¡Cuando vuelvas no armes mucho follón! – grito Erza desde su habitación.

-Si si.

-Mañana deberás contarnos lo que pase. – comento Lucia.

-Que siii. Mira que estáis pesadas, ¿eh?

Salió por la puerta de la casa y camino hasta el instituto, más precisamente la sala del Club de lo Oculto. Entro como Pedro por su casa, sin llamar. Observo a todo el sequito. Akeno estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, Kiba y Koneko llevaban guantes sin dedos en las manos y Asia llevaba un traje de monja. Pero había una presencia que Natsu no conocía.

-¿Y tú eres?

Una hermosa mujer peli platina cuyo pelo tenía dos trenzas y el resto suelto, vestida de sirvienta.

-Mi nombre es Grayfia, [Reina] de Sirzechs-sama.

-Y también su esposa.

-Ojou-sama, no hace falta decir eso.

-Ahhh, tu eres la [Reina] más fuerte. – comento el pelirrosa.

-Así es. Y dime Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte. – hablo Rias.

-He venido para daros un consejo para el partido.

-¿Y cuál es? – pregunto curiosa.

-Tu, el pervertido…

-¡Me llamo Issei!

-Ya ya. – movió la mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia - ¿Cuántas acumulaciones eres capaz de hacer?

-Solo tres, ¿por?

-Escuchadme atentamente. Lo que deberíais de hacer es esperar a que éste – señalando a Issei – consiga su máximo de acumulaciones y entonces os la transfiera a cada uno.

-¿Transferir? – pregunto el castaño.

-Si. Acumulas poder y luego lo transfieres. Con esto conseguiréis que vuestro poder aumente mucho, pero no lo uséis de golpe.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Kiba.

-Si esta como me imagino, no podrá hacer eso muchas veces. Además, al pollito no le afectara cuantas veces le ataquéis con todo, él se recuperara. Lo que debéis hacer es usar adecuadamente el poder transferido para evitar gastarlo tontamente. Os sugiero que ese poder lo uséis para el resto de su sequito, de este modo estaréis más igualados. Si conseguís vencer a todas sus piezas entonces solo quedaría el pollito.

-Entiendo. No usar el poder de Issei en un golpe, administrarlo. – comento la pelirroja en modo pensante.

-Exacto. Es un modo de conseguir ventaja. – dicho esto empezó a salir de la sala – Aprovechad eso. Es lo único que os servirá. Contra el pollito no uséis ataques poderosos. Intentad ser constantes. Puede que de este modo, con el tiempo, pierda su espíritu de lucha.

-Creo que entiendo. Muchas gracias, Natsu.

Y se fue de la habitación. Unos cuantos minutos después llego hasta la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. En la sala se encontraban Tsubaki y Sona, ambas sentadas en uno de los sofás.

-Wenas. – saludo na más entrar.

-Buenas noches, Dragneel. – saludaron ambas.

-¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Sona.

-He ido a darle unos cuantos consejos a Rias.

-Espero que sean de ayuda.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ver el partido?

-Aquí.

Un holograma salió en medio de la sala. Natsu se sentó enfrente de ellas mientras miraba la imagen. En ella se podía ver al grupo Gremory.

-¿Eso es la escuela? – pregunto extrañado el dragón.

-Si. Parece ser que el partido se hará en ese escenario.

-¿Eso no es una ventaja?

-No sabría decirte en este caso, Dragneel-kun.

-Bueeeeeno, pues a observar. ¿Tenéis palomitas?

Ambas chicas lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Solo bromeaba. – sonreía nervioso – "Joder, que serias."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el partido<strong>_

En la sala del Club de lo Oculto virtual Rias ya se encontraba dando las instrucciones.

-Entonces Issei, Koneko. Ustedes no serán capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entren al gimnasio. Hagan las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante. - hablaba Rias.

-Entendido.

-Entonces me retiro.

-Espera Yuuto. Issei.

-Hai.

[Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

El poder acumulado di Issei paso al cuerpo de Kiba.

-Wow. Así que este es el poder del Dragón Rojo. Es impresionante. Bien, ahora si me voy.

-Recuerda no gastarlo de un golpe, Yuuto. Y haz lo planeado.

-Hai Buchou.

Con la velocidad digna de su pieza, el rubio abandono la sala donde estaban los Gremory, que era la sala de su Club.

-Asia esperará conmigo. Pero vamos a ir después de recibir una señal de Issei y los demás. No puedes participar. Estamos perdidos si perdemos nuestra sanadora.

-¡S-sí! - la rubia estaba nerviosa.

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí, Buchou.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phenex, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phenex. ¡Ahora vamos a hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Si!

-Issei, adelante.

-¡Hai!

[Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

[Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

El poder fue transferido a Rias y a Akeno.

-Kyaaa – un lindo gemido salió de ambas.

-Fufufú, así que este es el poder de un dragón. Es excitante.

-Sin duda es increíble. Creo que Natsu tenía razón. Ahora id.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos Koneko!

-Hai, sempai.

Issei y Koneko salieron de la sala y fueron andando hasta el gimnasio. Por el camino el castaño acumulo poder y se lo transfirió a la peli platina, además de acumularlos para él. Una vez llegaron hasta el gimnasio entraron. Ambos estaban en guardia ante un ataque sorpresa.

-Un enemigo. – comento una voz desconocida.

De entre las sombras salieron cuatro chicas. Una mujer con un vestido chino, que era una [Torre], dos gemelas y una loli-shoujo, la que derroto al castaño, las tres eran [Peones].

-Issei-sempai, voy a dejarte los [peones] a tú. Yo me haré cargo de la [Torre].

-¡Sí!

Ambos tomaron posturas de ataque. La del vestido chino se puso en una postura de kun-fu, la loli hizo una postura con su palo y las gemelas cogieron unas motosierras.

-¡¿Unas motosierras?! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?! – grito Issei al ver eso.

-Hora de divertirnos. – sonrieron de forma escalofriante ambas gemelas.

Koneko-chan y la chica del vestido chino ya habían empezado su pelea. Parecía un torneo de artes marciales. Por suerte Koneko, al ser más pequeña y haber aumentado su poder, tenía una mayor ventaja.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Mientras Issei era golpeado por la chica del palo.

-¡Jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar!

El castaño pudo esquivar las motosierras. Una vez esquivadas tuvo que volver a esquivar un ataque, en este caso era el palo de la loli.

-¡¿Por qué no podemos golpearlo?! – se preguntaban molestas las gemelas.

Issei pensó que era el momento de atacar ahora que estaban frustradas. Con gran velocidad, la cual había aumentado gracias a los [Boost]. Cuando llego junto a las gemelas le propino un puñetazo en el estómago a una, mandándola fuertemente contra la pared.

PAM

-¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves! A mi Onee-chan!

La otra gemela intento cortar a Issei con la motosierra, pero este lo esquivo y le propino un golpe, dejándola sin aire.

PAM

-¡Ahhh! – la chica del palo intento atacar a Issei.

[¡BREAK!]

Con esa técnica Issei partió el palo en dos para después darle un golpe. Mientras, Koneko había vencido a la [Torre] de Raiser.

-¡Maldición! ¡Si perdemos ante él, Raiser-sama se enojará con nosotras! – dijo una de las gemelas.

-¡Definitivamente vamos a despedazarlo! – grito la otra.

Cogieron sus motosierras y se lanzaron contra el castaño, el cual reía lascivamente.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Mi suprema técnica oculta! ¡Dress Break!

[CHASQUIDO]

Al mismo tiempo, las ropas de las gemelas y la loli se destruyeron. Los cuerpos blancos y curvos de las chicas fueron expuestos justo en frente del pervertido.

-¡N-Nooo!– gritaron rojas de vergüenza mientras se cubrían con los brazos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esta es mi técnica! ¡Y el nombre es "Dress Break"!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

Natsu miraba con una gota de sudor la escena mientras que las Sitri se tapaban la cara de la vergüenza ajena.

-Pobre Rias. Menudo siervo que tiene. – hablo Sona.

-Debe estar muy avergonzada. – comento Tsubaki.

-Este tío es peor que el viejo, Gildarts, Macao y Wakaba juntos. – dijo Natsu. Al minuto estornudo - ¿Y esto? – se preguntó.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cielo de Fairy Tail<strong>_

-¡Achús!

Los cuatro hombres comentados por Natsu estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que alguien se ha acordado de nosotros. – comento Wakaba.

-Me pregunto quién será. – hablo Macao.

-Conociéndoos supongo que será Natsu con un comentario llamándoos viejos verdes. – hablo Max.

-¡Maldito Natsu! – gritaron los cuatro.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>De vuelta al partido<strong>_

-Usar un truco tan bajo. ¡Pervertido!

-¡Bestia! ¡Demonio sexual!

Las gemelas comenzaron a maldecirle con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdí el poco respeto que tenía por ti. – comento Koneko.

-*Issei, Koneko. ¿Me escuchan? Soy yo. ¿Estáis bien?* - Rias hablo por un comunicador.

-*¡Sí! Tanto yo como Koneko-chan estamos a salvo. Más bien estamos en una buena situación ahora mismo. *

-*Eso es bueno. Pero Akeno también está preparada. Quiero que ustedes dos se muevan de acuerdo al plan.*

Siguiendo las órdenes de su [Rey], ambos salieron corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Están huyendo? ¡Esta ubicación se supone que es un lugar muy importante!

Las chicas de Raiser se sorprendieron por las acciones de los Gremory. Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera, un enorme rayo cayó sobre el gimnasio causando un gran ruido.

BOOOM

Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

-Toma eso. La que hablo fue Akeno, que estaba volando y tenía sus alas negras extendidas y su mano derecha apuntaba al cielo.

[Tres [Peones] y una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retiran.]

La voz de Grayfia hizo eco a través del campo de batalla.

-Lo hicimos, Koneko-chan.

Issei intento poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero esta se apartó.

-No me toques. – hablo con voz fría.

-No te preocupes. No la voy a usar con amigos.

-A pesar de ello, es una técnica muy ruin.

-*Todo el mundo, ¿me escuchan?, Akeno hizo un ataque perfecto. Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado. Espero que no estéis desperdiciando el poder que nos ha dado Issei.*

-*No, Buchou.* - respondieron todos al unísono.

-*Akeno debe recargar, ya que sólo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo no supera en número. Además, no debemos desperdiciar el poder dado. También vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder mágico de Akeno se recupere. Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasen a la siguiente fase.*

-*¡Sí!*

Issei y Koneko empezaron a andar hacia su próximo lugar para reagruparse con Kiba. Para su desgracia no llegaron a moverse mucho.

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión resonó cerca suyo. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar pudieron salvarse. Como Koneko tenía su poder aumentado pudo resistir la explosión y proteger a Issei.

-Toma eso.

La voz era de una mujer que estaba volando y estaba vestida como un mago y usaba una capucha.

-La [Reina] de Phoenix. – hablo Koneko.

-Jeje. Cuando cazas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa logre algo, porque ese es el momento en el que es más vulnerable. Es necesario para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de sus piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse. – y empezó a reír como desquiciada.

-Pero no habéis derrotado a ninguno de nosotros. – hablo Issei.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

La [Reina] de Raiser intento volver a atacar, pero un rayo se lo impidió.

-Ara ara, yo seré tú oponente, [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix-sama, Yubellna-san. ¿O debo llamarte [Reina] Explosiva?

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del rayo". Pero yo quería pelear contra ti.

-Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, id con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-Entendido, Akeno-sempai/san.

Issei y Koneko se fueron a donde estaba Kiba, dejando a Akeno sola.

-Fufufú, espero tener un buen combate.

-Pienso derrotarte y humillarte "Sacerdotisa del Rayo".

Cuando Issei y Koneko llegaron a las canchas de deporte escucharon un mensaje de Grayfia.

[Tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotadas.]

-Eso solo puede ser de Yuuto-sempai.

-Cierto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí, Issei-kun.

Kiba estaba mirando a la cancha de deportes de detrás del almacén, que es un punto ciego en el partido.

-¿Tú derrotaste a los tres [Peones]?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. La sala del Club ubicado en el Club Deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. De alguna manera para atraer a los [Peones] por aquí y se los llevaron hacia abajo. Sin embargo, la persona encargada de este lugar es muy tranquilo y no ha caído en mi provocación. Bueno, parece que ella utilizó los [Peones] para ver mis ataques. Parece que Phoenix sacrificara a todas sus piezas con tal de ganar este combate. Es algo que sólo él es capaz de lograr a causa de su inmortalidad y el número de siervos que tiene. – Kiba sonreía pero sus ojos mostraban seriedad – Las piezas que se encuentran ahí son un [Caballo], una [Torre], y un [Alfil]. Un total de tres piezas.

-Una defensa fuerte.

-Por eso ponen esa guardia ahí, ya que saben que iremos ahí. Las dos rutas que eran vistas como una ruta de acceso a las bases. La ruta desde el gimnasio y la ruta de la cancha de deportes. Buchou decidió destruir un camino, por lo que el único lugar que teníamos que proteger era el campo de deportes. Por lo tanto, sería obvio que sus defensas en ese lugar. Debido a nuestro plan anterior, la [Reina] de Raiser pasó al frente... Parece que la batalla en este lugar será más intensa que en el gimnasio. ... me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso. ¿Tú estás nervioso? – le pregunto Kiba.

-¡P-por supuesto! ¡No tengo experiencia en la batalla! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí en una batalla real! ¡Soy un novato en comparación con los experimentados!

-Mira.

Kiba le mostro su mano a ambos. Esta temblaba bastante. Koneko tenía sus puños iguales.

-Issei-kun, tú dijiste que tengo mucha experiencia en batalla. Eso es cierto, pero es mi primera vez que participa en el Rating Game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios. Incluso si este partido es un caso especial, no cambia el hecho de que se trata de una lucha seria. Nos involucramos en una lucha entre demonios, nos guste o no. Y este es nuestro primer juego. No podemos bajar la guardia. Este es un partido donde tenemos que dar el máximo como los sirvientes de Buchou. Esto será importante, esto decidirá su futuro. Me siento feliz y asustado a la vez. No quiero olvidar esta sensación de miedo en mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa. Quiero sentir todo y obtener una experiencia de esto. Vamos a ser fuertes juntos, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan.

-Estoy contigo, Yuuto-sempai.

-Entonces, hagamos la combinación que derrita el corazón de las mujeres.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Esto quiere decir que yo soy el que va desde "atrás"?

-¡Imbécil! ¡Si estoy contigo, es solamente porque es parte del plan! ¡Quiero decir que no! ¡Muere Casanova!

Mientras Kiba se reía, Issei le gritaba y Koneko sonreía, las tres mujeres de Phoenix se acercaron a ellos. Una mujer con armadura se la primera en hablar.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix-sama, ¡Caramine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Kiba se rio para después presentarse ante la chica.

-Ella se presentó, no puedo ocultarme ante un [Caballo]. Con el poder que me has transferido no puedo perder. – Kiba salió del escondite donde está junto a los otros dos y se presentaron - Yo soy el [Caballo] de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

-¡Yo soy el [Peón], Hyodo Issei!

-Yo soy la [Torre], Toujou Koneko.

Carlamaine sacó su espada de su vaina. Kiba también se dispuso a sacar su espada.

-No puedo derrochar este poder. – se susurró el rubio - El partido entre [Caballos]. He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gustaría pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho [Caballo] de Rias Gremory!

CLANK

Las espadas chocan entre sí. La velocidad de ambos era demasiada para que Issei o Koneko la pudieran seguir.

-Parecéis aburridos.

La voz vino de una de las otras mujeres. Esta tenía una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Se trataba de la [Torre].

-Caray. Ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Caramine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los [Peones] estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el [Rey]? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él también es un fanático de la espada. Maldición, qué mala suerte.

Esta vez hablo una con rubia con vestido de princesa occidental. Era la [Alfil] de Raiser. Tenía un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados.

-Así que este es el [Peón] que Rias-sama adora. ¿Ella tiene un mal gusto con los hombres?

Issei se sintió muy ofendido ante ese insulto por parte de la rubia. Cuando estaba por ponerse delante fue Koneko la que avanzo.

-Yo no seré tu rival. Isabela. ¿Quieres ser su rival?

La mujer con la máscara, Isabela, asintió con la cabeza. El [Alfil] se alejó y decidió mirar desde lejos.

-Yo me encargo de ella, Issei-sempai.

-¿Estas segura, Koneko-chan?

-Hai.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas poder?

-No. aún no he usado el que me diste antes.

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué el [Alfil] no peleará? – le pregunto a la [Torre].

-Ah, no te preocupes por ella. Esta chica es especial. Ella sólo observará. Esta persona es Ravel Phoenix, la hermana menor de Raiser-sama. Ella se convirtió en esclava de Raiser-sama por un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real de Raiser-sama. – un pequeño silencio mientras Issei ponía caras muuuy raras - ¡Bien, aquí voy [Torre] de Rías Gremory!

Con gran rapidez se lanzó hacia Koneko. Ambas impactaron sus puños, un golpe poderoso. Issei veía asombrado eso. Cuando observo a Ravel vio que esta se mostraba seria.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Golpes y más golpes se repartían entre ambas [Torres], pero ninguna retrocedía. Mientras, con ambos [Caballos], tenía luchas de espadas. El [Caballo] de Raiser había destruido la espada de Kiba, pero este parecía no estar afectado.

-Por desgracia, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí.

-Entonces yo también te digo esto. Lamentablemente, eso no es todo de mi Sacred Gear. -¿Qué? Deja de fanfarronear [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Es desagradable para un Caballo decir...

-Congela.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso en un tono bajo la espada que estaba destruida empezó a congelarse. El hielo empezó a acumularse, y tomó la forma de una espada, una espada de hielo.

-Esta espada es el "Borrador de llamas" ", todo el fuego desaparecerá.

-¡Absurdo! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears? – grito mientras se lanzaba contra Kiba.

En el instante que la espada de Caramine tocó la espada de Kiba, las llamas de la espada se congelaron. A continuación, se hizo pedazos, y luego desapareció. Pero no dejó de atacar. Tan pronto como ella arrojó su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera. Entonces, atacó con su espada y gritó.

-¡Nosotros los miembros del invencible clan Phoenix, gobernamos el fuego y el viento! ¡Toma esto! ¡Torbellino de fuego!

Un viento de fuego alrededor de la cancha de béisbol con Caramine y Kiba en el centro de la misma. El aire era tan caliente que quemaba.

-¡Caramine! ¡¿Has olvidado que tus aliados están aquí también?! – gritaba Isabela mientras se cubría con un brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego. Aun así Kiba todavía no parece estar molesto.

-Ya veo, estas tratando de quemarme con tu torbellino de fuego.

Kiba puso su espada frente a él, entonces dijo con una voz fuerte.

- Para.

[¡ABSORBE!]

La espada de Kiba absorbía el viento mientras hacía un gran ruido. El viento se detuvo, y el campo de béisbol se silenció por completo.

-Por fin se calmó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas en una batalla.

Había una hoja misteriosa en la espada de Kiba.

-¿Tienes múltiples Sacred Gears? ¿O tu Sacred Gear absorbe distintas habilidades y las haces tuyas?

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Caramine.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Tampoco absorbo los Sacred Gears de los demás y los hago míos. Yo los creo.

-¿Los creas?

-Sí. Espada naciente. Yo puedo crear espadas demoníacas. Ese es el nombre de mi Sacred Gear y verdadera habilidad.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano en el suelo. Todas ellas eran de diferentes formas y con distintas hojas.

PAM

Mientras observaba a ambos caballos, Isabela recibió un poderoso golpe por parte de Koneko, la cual uso el poder de Issei para hacer que fuera eliminada.

[Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotados.]

-¡Bien hecho Koneko! – le felicito Issei.

-Gracias, sempai.

-¿Necesitas una recarga?

-Por favor.

-Bien.

[¡Transfer!]

Issei le transfirió el poder que había guardado para él.

-Gracias, sempai.

-De nada. ¡Kiba, derrótala!

-Lo sé.

-Así que eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas, que afortunado. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales.

La cara de Kiba pasó a una curiosa cuando escucho eso.

-¿así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No, no usa espadas demoníacas. Usa una espada sagrada.

-¡!

El ambiente se puso muy tenso. Issei y Koneko podían notar el aura asesina del rubio.

-Háblame de que el portador de la espada sagrada.

-Interesante. Parece que estás relacionado con la espada sagrada. Pero como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!

El aura asesina de ambos era palpable.

-Así que es aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Isabela-nee-san?

-Así que fue derrotada.

Siervas de Raiser empezaron a reunirse en las canchas de deportes. Había dos [Peones], un [Alfil] y un [Caballo]

-Hola. [Peón]-kun, mira hacia allá. – hablo una de las siervas - Raiser-sama dijo que está luchando con una. Mira allí.

La muchacha señaló al cielo. Cuando Koneko e Issei miraron hacia el cielo vieron a dos sujetos. Uno con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras.

-*¡Issei-san! ¿Puedes oírme, Issei-san?* - era Asia la que hablaba por el comunicador.

-*¡Asia! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esa es Buchou?*

-*Sí. Ahora mismo estoy con Buchou-san en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, Raiser-san, desafió a un duelo a Buchou-san y ella lo aceptó. Gracias a ustedes, hemos sido capaces de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema.*

-Parece que la Onii-sama retó a Rías-sama a un duelo, hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos dieron lastima. A este ritmo, serás derrotado antes de pelear con él. Jojojo.

Ravel empezó a reírse de la situación.

-*¡Buchou es fuerte! ¡Akeno-san también vendrá tan pronto como derrote a la [Reina]! ¡Kiba también derrotará a todas ustedes con su diabólica combinación de espadas! ¡Koneko no perderá contra ustedes! ¡También voy a usar mi Boosted Gear y...!

Ravel lo corto.

-La "Princesa Carmesí de la destrucción", "Sacerdotisa del rayo", "La espada naciente" y "Boosted Gear". Sólo escuchar sus nombres me da escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el "Ave Inmortal". No importa el tipo de poder que poseas, no es nada en contra del ave inmortal.

-Sin embargo, Raiser Phoenix también tiene puntos débiles. – hablo Koneko.

-¿Vais a golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O a derrotarlo con un poder que iguale a Dios? ¿Estás tratando de ganar? Eso es gracioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Digo esto porque desde el principio Rias-sama nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar. Eso es porque ustedes están desesperados por vencer a un inmortal.

-No es inmortal. Natsu-sempai lo derroto sin esforzarse. – recordó Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bah. Ese estúpido tuvo suerte de vencerlo ya que estaba desprevenido.

-Yaaaaa.

Entonces Ravel chasqueo los dedos.

- Caramine, dejaré al [Caballo] solo para ti, pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno a uno. Lo derrotaremos juntas. ¿O está tratando de avergonzar a los Phoenix? – la [Caballo] asintió.

-Sieris.

-Entendido.

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-Ella es otra Onii-sama [Caballo]. A diferencia de Caramine, ella no tiene nada de eso "honor". Ella te derrotará, así de simple.

La chica saco la espada de su espalda. Era gigante.

[Boost]

-Debemos acabarte. Ni, Li.

-Nya.

-Nya-nya.

Las que respondieron a sus palabras eran dos chicas con orejas de gato.

-No subestimes a estos [Peones]. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable.

-Koneko, tendremos que esforzarnos. Yo me quedo con los [Peones].

-Hai, sempai.

Con gran velocidad, ambas chicas con orejas de gato empezaron a golpear a Issei, el cual apenas se podía defender por la gran agilidad y velocidad de las [Peones].

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

[Boost]

-¡Ni! ¡Li! ¡El Boosted Gear es un Sacred Gear que duplica el poder del usuario cada diez segundos! ¡Así es como las gemelas de motosierra, Eel y Nel, fueron derrotadas, no dejen que llegue a su tercera potenciación! ¡Terminen la pelea en menos de diez segundos! Debido a la capacidad de su Sacred Gear, no serán rivales para el si llega a ese nivel. Apunten a sus piernas pero no dejen que las toque con sus manos. ¡Tiene un movimiento descarado que desaparece la ropa al tocar a sus rivales!

Las gemelas pusieron una expresión de asco.

-Eso es ruin.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Cállense! ¿Qué hay de malo en hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa con la obtención de una técnica que me permite ver chicas desnudas?

-¡Es vulgar, sólo piensas con la parte inferior de tu cuerpo!

-¿Qué hay de malo que piense así? ¡Soy un hombre!

Las gemelas empezaron a golpear las piernas del castaño con fuertes patadas.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-¡Sempai!

-¡Encárgate del [Caballo] Koneko! ¡Y tú también Kiba!

-¡Si! – respondieron ambos mientras seguían con sus peleas.

En el cielo, Rias y Raiser tenían su propio combate. Como le había advertido Natsu, por mucho poder que lanzara contra el Phoenix, este se regeneraba sin ninguna herida, en cambio Rias tenía partes de su uniforme quemado. La impotencia de Issei era muy grande.

-¡Dame más fuerza! ¡Boosted Gear!

[¡Boost!]

-¡Más! ¡Aquella vez fue por Asia! ¡Ahora es por Buchou! ¡Responde a mis sentimientos! ¡Boosted Gear!

[¡Boost segunda revelación!]

El guante hizo un sonido extraño y cubrió el brazo izquierdo y cambio. La joya que estaba en el guante también apareció en el brazo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala del Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

Los tres que estaban ahí miraban asombrados el cambio del Boosted Gear.

-Interesante. Así que ya lo ha conseguido. No me lo esperaba. – sonreía alegre Natsu.

Las Sitri miraban expectantes la batalla, aun con las palabras del pelirrosa en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el partido<strong>_

-¡Kiba! ¡Koneko! ¡Boosted Gear! ¡Segunda revelación!

Issei golpeo el suelo y la energía fluyo hasta Kiba y Koneko, los cuales aumentaron aún más su poder.

-Bien, acabemos con esto. ¡Sol Naciente!

FIUM

Decenas de espadas salieron del suelo, atravesando a Caramine y las dos [Peones].

-¡Ahhh!

PAM

Koneko dio un poderoso golpe a la otra [Caballo], mandándola al otro lado del campo.

-¿Ese es el poder del dragón? – susurraba aterrada Ravel al ver la escena.

[Dos [Peones], dos [Caballos] y un [Alfil] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotados.]

-¡Sí! – grito alegre Issei.

-Issei-kun. Me sorprende. Este poder...

-Es increíble, sempai.

-Sí. Utilicé mi poder potenciar el vuestro.

KABOOOM

[La [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix-sama ha sido derrotada]

Los tres Gremorys miraron hacia donde había estado el combate entre [Reinas]. Volando por el cielo se podía ver a una agotada y con la ropa algo destrozada Akeno.

-¡Akeno-sempai!

-Fufufú, conseguí derrotar a esa zorra.

Kiba se acercó para que la chica se apoyara.

-Estas muy agotada.

-Cierto, Kiba-kun. A pesar de mi poder aumentado tuve dificultades.

-Increíble. Es un poder aterrador. - En el cielo se encontraba Ravel, que había evitado los ataques de Koneko y Kiba - Ese poder del dragón de antes. Sin duda, fue algo aterrador. Aumentar el poder de una persona. Creo que es un poder anormal. Ahora entiendo el como la "Sacerdotisa del rayo" ha podido vencer a nuestra [Reina]. Ese poder es una amenaza para los demonios de primera clase en los Rating Game que tengas en el futuro. Pero usarlo en esta batalla no sirve de nada.

-¿Lo dices porque los Phoenix son inmortales? – pregunto Kiba.

-Puede ser, sino también porque tanto vosotros como Rías sama-apenas tienen experiencia. ¿Es así? Incluso si sanáis vuestras heridas, vuestra resistencia será igual. En esta situación perderéis ya que se estáis agotados. También por esto. – Ravel saco una pequeña botella - Son lágrimas del ave fénix. ¿Sabéis qué son? Es muy sencillo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar cualquier tipo de heridas. No nos digáis tramposos porque ustedes poseen una chica que tiene el Twilight Healing. Las reglas dicen "Solamente pueden usarlos dos personas por Rating Game". Es limitado, ya que es demasiado poderoso. Bueno, eso sería natural. En nuestro caso le dimos a nuestra [Reina]. A pesar de ello no pudo contra la "Sacerdotisa del Rayo", la cual tenía su poder aumentado gracias al Boosted Gear. También estas lágrimas se venden a precios altos. Gracias a esto, el clan Phenex es muy rico. Fuimos beneficiados desde que se creó el Rating Game con la inmortalidad y nuestras lágrimas. Siempre tuvimos la ventaja.

Los cuatro Gremorys corrieron hacia el edificio donde estaban peleando los dos [Reyes].

-¡E-Espera! ¿Me estáis ignorando? Perderéis de todos modos ¿Por qué no os quedas aquí conmigo?

-¡Cállate! Sólo eres una habladora niña pájaro. Si te acercas, usaré mi Dress Break contigo.

Ante la amenaza del pervertido, Ravel se quedó parada en su lugar. Una vez llegaron al edificio, Issei tuvo una fuerte palpitación en el corazón, ya sabiendo que significaba.

-¡Promoción a [Reina]!

Una vez que Issei uso la promoción subieron hasta llegar a la azotea. Mientras hacían eso Issei uso la [Transferencia] para volver a aumentar el poder de sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Buchou, tus siervos ya están aquí! – grito el castaño.

-¡Chicos! – gritaron Rias y Asia.

-El mocoso dragón y compañía, eh. Ravel, ¿por qué los dejaste pasar?

-Lo siento onii-sama, pero no quiero que el poder del depravado me afecte.

-Entiendo. En ese caso yo me enfrentare a ellos.

-¡No perdamos el tiempo Raiser!

Una enfurecida Rias disparó su bola mágica en la cara de Raiser, el cual ni siquiera lo esquivó e impactó en su cara. No tardo ni dos segundos cuando el fuego apareció en la parte de su rostro quemado y empezó a formar una figura. La cara de Raiser volvió a su forma original.

-Rias, ríndete. Decepcionarás a tus padres y Sirzechs-sama que están mirando desde un lugar diferente. No tienes opción. Y se sabía el resultado. Es jaque mate, Rías.

-¡Cállate, Raiser! ¡No me daré por vencida! ¿Así que sabes el resultado? ¿No tengo más opción? Yo, el [Rey], sigo de pie ¿verdad? Además, aún tengo a mis lindos siervos conmigo. ¡Asia!

La rubia empezó a sanar las heridas de Rias para luego sanar las de los demás.

-¡Vamos! – grito Rias.

[Restablecer]

Cuando Issei estaba por correr hacia Raiser, su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Había llegado a su límite.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala del Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

-Como lo suponía. Ha llegado a su límite.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dragneel-kun?

-Como todo, el Boosted Gear tiene un límite, el cual Issei ha alcanzado. Es poco probable que pueda seguir luchando.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Exacto. Por cierto Sona, ¿Qué pasa si alguien interrumpe la partida?

Ambas Sitri lo miraron curiosas. Pues se suspende el partido, aunque creo que no sería bueno para Rias. Creo que darían el partido para Raiser.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lo vas a interrumpir? – Sona lo miraba muy seria.

-Depende de cómo termine la cosa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el partido<strong>_

-El poder de Boosted Gear agota al usuario de más de lo que piensas. Duplicar tu poder es algo muy anormal. La carga puesta en tu cuerpo es mayor que la de un Sacred Gear. Estuviste corriendo todo este tiempo, luchaste contra mis esclavas y duplicabas tu poder muy seguido. [Peón] de Rias Gremory, hace mucho tiempo llegaste a tu límite. – comentaba divertido Raiser.

Aun con su cuerpo muy agotado, Issei se levantó y grito.

-¡Vamos!

PAM

PAM

PAM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Después de varios minutos, la batalla estaba a punto de acabar. A pesar del poder aumentado de todos gracias a Issei, esto no permitió que los Gremory ganaran. Ravel había dejado inconsciente a Asia sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Luego solo estuvo la masacre. Gracias a su inmortalidad, Raiser aguantaba sin problemas los ataques de todos. A los minutos ya no tenían fuerzas. No habían conseguido que el espíritu de combate de Raiser disminuyera. Al final solo quedaba de pie Issei y Rias. Koneko, Akeno y Kiba estaban inconscientes en el suelo con varias quemaduras. Raiser se divertía golpeando a Issei, el cual no caía.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente Issei!

A pesar de los gritos de la pelirroja, este no se detenía. Rias estaba a punto de rendirse, pero Ravel la golpeo y le tapó la boca. La pelirroja estaba demasiado agotada como para resistirse.

PAM

PAM

PAM

-Observa bien Rias-sama. Observa como ese estúpido dragón recibe la paliza de su vida.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Rias solo podía llorar al ver como Issei era masacrado por los golpes de Raiser, el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Issei ya estaba inconsciente, pero Raiser no dejaba de golpearlo. Cubrió su mano con fuego para darle el golpe definitivo, pero un poderoso puñetazo de fuego lo mando a volar bien lejos.

PUM

Rias abrió los ojos a tope cuando vio a Natsu parado en frente de Issei. Este había usado su poder de dragón para crear una brecha y aparecer en medio del juego. En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona y Tsubaki no sabían que había pasado. El pelirrosa dio una mirada matadora a la Phoenix, la cual solo a Rias mientras miraba aterrada al chico.

-Dilo ya, Rias. – hablo el pelirrosa.

-¡Me rindo!

[Rias Gremory-sama se rinde. Raiser Phoenix-sama ha ganado]

-¡Maldito!

Un Raiser furioso volvo con gran velocidad hacia Natsu. Extendió su puño con llamas para golpear al pelirrosa, el cual solo lo paro con su puño. Esto dejo asombrado a Raiser.

-Patético.

PUM

Con otro poderoso puñetazo golpeo en la cabeza al Phoenix, mandándolo a atravesar todos los techos hasta caer al sótano del edificio.

-¡Se ha rendido! ¡¿Qué cojones estáis esperando?!

Ante el grito del pelirrosa el espacio del juego empezó a desaparecer. Natsu se acercó hasta Rias y le susurro unas palabras, dejando confusa a la pelirroja. Una vez dicho sus palabras creo una brecha y desapareció.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala VIP, segundos antes del fin del juego<strong>_

Todos los presentes, Gremorys y Phoenix, veían como Raiser le daba una paliza a Issei y Ravel no permitía que Rias hablara.

-Grayfia, detenlo. Rias se rinde. – pedía una hermosa mujer castaña que era muy parecida a Rias. Se trataba de Benelana, la madre de Rias.

-Lo siento mucho, Benelana-sama, pero Rias no ha dicho nada.

La peli platino también quería acabar con eso. El castaño no se merecía esa paliza. Sirzechs veía con malos ojos a Raiser, pero no decía nada. Fue entonces que vieron como un pelirrosa aparecía de repente y mandaba a volar a Raiser. Entonces vieron como Ravel se apartaba y Rias decía que se rendía. Pero estaban demasiado asombrados como para reaccionar. Entonces, después de ver como Raiser atacaba pero acababa atravesando el edificio y el pelirrosa gritaba, entonces reaccionaron. El partido se terminó y el pelirrosa se fue por una brecha creada por él.

-¿Quién era ese chico? – pregunto Lord Gremory, el padre de Rias. Es un hombre pelirrojo, con el cabello hasta los hombros, y de ojos azules.

-El dragón que está en la escuela de Rias. – comento Sirzechs.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta ahí?

-No lo sé, pero ha sido oportuno.

Sirzechs sabía que ese joven dragón era fuerte, pero ver como con dos golpes había dejado así a Raiser era algo que no esperaba. Además, su instinto le decía que ese chico tendría mucho que ver en el futuro, con cosas muy importantes en las cuales estaría involucrada su hermana y su sequito. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la sala.


End file.
